Jurassic Park: The Guardians' Legacy
by Larry Foulke
Summary: In this world dinosaurs are much more than lumbering lizards. They are beings of extreme natural power. A group of friends try to stop a maniac that would use the dinosaurs' power to control the planet. Bonds and betrayal are imminent. M content later.
1. Prologue: The Legend

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is related to making a profit off Jurassic Park. Jurassic Park, in name of any form, does not belong to me except for what i write, which i do not seek a profit off of._**

**The Legend**

Before people ever existed, before mammals even walked the earth, there were the dinosaurs. A mighty breed of creatures that walked every inch of this planet for millions of years. They were not mammals, nor were they reptile. No, they were dinosaurs. A superior animal in contrast to being both warm and cold. Neither extreme heat nor freezing cold could ever be their undoing. Instead, the forces of nature saw fit to end these powerful creatures' reign of the world by calling on powers that were beyond earth's reach. An asteroid. A planet killer as they are known by some. A massive rock to wipe out every living thing on earth bigger than a mouse.

But this story does not start with the planet's efforts to destroy its most powerful inhabitants. No, it starts a little before that and progresses to the here and now. You already know that; though, you don't know that while the dinosaurs were still at the height of power there were designated guardian dinosaurs that had such overwhelming power they were seen as parts of nature itself. Theses Guardians were able to settle and cease fighting when it would get out of hand. That is when the battles of epic proportions took place between these beasts. Carnivores and herbivores alike duke it out in clashes that shook the very foundation of earth's tectonic plates for control of every dinosaur alive. They used abilities and powers beyond most human comprehension. Make no mistake my friends; these were not just lumbering giants as scientist may have you believe. Dinosaurs possessed great intelligence and unbelievable power the likes of which have nearly been wiped off the earth, save a few survivors that live today in state of suspended animation.

You most likely have heard of these survivors of that ancient age before…or at least seen and heard demonstrations of their power when they try and escape their eternal prisons. Some cultures in the past of human history have taken notice of the power of these giants when they did still walk amongst us hidden from sight in the wild of nature. The ancient cultures gave each owner of their ability a name and face. One such culture was the Greeks, calling these beings of immense stature Titans and gods, never knowing the truth that the men and women they worshipped were indeed not of a human form.

When most people around began to accept a monotheistic religion, the legend of the multiple deities died with it. No longer feared nor revered, the last existing dinosaurs became enraged and began clashes once more with one another. This time, however, the collateral damage affected the innocent peoples near their power struggles. Once more, The Guardians stepped in to cease the fighting, but this time around made sure it would never happen again. The Guardians sealed every still existing dinosaur, including themselves, into a prison designated for each of their powers, and wiped out the memory of every dinosaur's past; so if even one dinosaur were to be reawakened they would not be able to access their full power until they were fully in tune with the purest form of their ability.

You're probably asking yourself now, "Why is this even important? What does it matter if all these so called monsters are locked away safely to never roam again?" Well to answer that I would say that a great threat has just befallen this planet we live on. A handful of people have in depth knowledge on how to find and reawaken these ancient creatures, and a couple of them are trying to use the power the dinosaurs' posses to control the world for whatever reason or another. Point being is that I have been working for some time now to stop one person in particular from obtaining the powers. Unfortunately he has the upper hand. Though what he doesn't know is that I have put a team of my own together to track down and find the dinosaurs known as The Guardians, and reawaken them if necessary to help end my old friend's twisted plan of world domination. I assume you probably are thinking, "How in the world do you even know this stuff about Guardians, dinosaurs, legends and mythology, and all this other crap? And how do I know you're not just full of crap and making up stuff?" Well whether you do, or don't believe me, you'll have to just read the adventures of my friends and me, Daren Phoenix, as we try to do the world a favor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think of this idea. I've had it on paper for a while but never got to typing it out. I would much appreciate an opion from anyone who reads this small chapter. I think this story has great potential if i write it well. Thank you for your cooperation. XD<em>**


	2. Ch1 Old Friend, New Friends, New Enemies

_**This chapter is meant to basically introduce some of the key characters in the story. **_

**Old Friend, New Friends, New Enemies**

A clear starry night was above the S.S. Miller as the ship docked in the harbor of a Costa Rican island with its precious cargo. Daren and Kevin watched on from the dock as the ship pulled in carefully. Kevin shouted orders in Spanish to the dock crew on what to do when the ship had finally docked. Daren only watched on as the men scrambled and struggled to lift the only three crates on top of the ship hull. The other cargo lay in the cargo bay.

"Hey, don't drop the crates!" Kevin shouted in English at a few crewmen who had just stumbled with one of the wooden boxes.

"Don't worry. They're reinforced just in case that does happen." Daren reassured his long time friend. Kevin looked to Daren, even though he had to look slightly upward at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? Do really want one of those things getting out?" Kevin asked.

"Good point." Daren said. "Watch the crates!" He yelled out to the crewmen.

"What's all the yelling for?" Daren and Kevin spun around on the spot to see two girls dressed in green button up shirts and khaki shorts looking at them with raised eyebrows.

"Argh! Can everybody do that but me?" Daren said trying to raise one of his eyebrows, but failed miserably. The two girls just giggled at the facial expressions he made in his attempts to raise one eyebrow. Kevin shook his head at his friend's goofiness and turned his attention to the girls. Both were blonde but one was more petite and shorter than the other, but both had slight hourglass figures. The more petite one with blue eyes, who stood about 5' 8", Kevin didn't know, but he did know the one with hazel brown eyes, she stood equal height with Kevin at 5'10".

"Glad you could make it, Samantha. I see you're already in uniform. Sorry about the short notice."

"How many times do I have to tell you, call me Sam, and don't worry about it. I had to pick up my research from my apartment anyway." Sam smiled. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought a close friend of mine who would also like a job. I couldn't stop her after I told her what I was going to be doing and who i was going to be working with." Sam gestured to the girl next to her who was still giggling at Daren's struggle with his eyebrows. Kevin noticed the shorter girl also had shorter hair than Samantha. Sam's hair was naturally straight and almost reached the middle of her back, in contrast to the unnamed girl who had naturally curlier hair that reached just past her shoulders. The girl snapped her attention to Kevin when she noticed him looking at her.

"Oh, uh sorry. My name's Jessica." Kevin was about to introduce himself but Jessica beat him to the punch. "I already know who you are. You're Kevin Jordan, world renowned medic. You can heal just about any living creature…people included." She said beaming brightly. "Sorry about earlier, but I was sort of distracted by your friend there." She pointed and laughed at Daren who was still fighting with his face by pulling on his dark brown hair.

"It's fine that you brought someone along." Kevin said to Sam. "As long as Daren is okay with it. This is all his idea anyway."

"When do we get to meet him anyway?" Sam asked. "From what you've told me he has to be some kind of genius or mad scientist."

"That's him." Kevin plainly stated gesturing with a thumb over his shoulder to Daren.

"Seriously, where is he?" Jessica questioned.

"That's him." Kevin said again.

"That's the guy I'm going to be working for?" Sam said as her jaw dropped in shock.

"Daren we have company, remember?" Kevin called to him.

"Huh, oh yeah. Name's Daren Phoenix. Pleased to meet you." He said to both Sam and Jessica.

"Uhhh, my name's Samantha, but call me Sam. I hope you don't mind, sir, but I brought my friend Jessica who also wanted a job with your research company." Sam said trying to compose herself.

"No, problem. The more the merrier." Daren smiled.

"Really? No interview or anything? I got the job?" Jessica said surprised.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Daren shrugged. "Now if you guys excuse me I have to- oof!" Daren was tackled by Jessica in a hug mid-sentence.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Lisa said excitedly squeezing Daren tighter.

"You're…welcome." Daren said in a high pitched voice. Jessica released him from her grip.

"I've always wanted to work with real live dinosaurs. Mfff lff mff." Daren, Kevin, and Sam had all slapped their hands over Jessica's mouth to prevent her from saying dinosaurs, but were too late. Everyone on the dock had stopped working and stared in the direction of the four.

"What did she say?" One of the workers asked. "Did she say dinosaurs?" All the other workers and crewmen then exchanged looks. Then a second later, they all began to scream and run around in panic, dropping the crates to the ground. One crate cracked open.

"The locals are superstitious." Kevin said slightly annoyed at Jessica. "They only cooperated with us because they thought we were transporting precious metals." A primal screech rang out through the thin air night. A creature 2 meters in height walked out of a fallen crate. It stumbled a little since it was still under the influence of a sleeping drug. On its inner toes were two six inch retractable killing claws. It yelled out again as it hopped onto the deck of the ship, and tried to pounce on the panicked men but the influence of the drug was too great for it to accurately grab anyone.

"Just great. They let the velociraptor loose. Let me go talk to the captain before this gets out of hand." Daren said as he calmly strolled down the ramp to the ship.

Sam grabbed Kevin by the collar of his shirt and shook him while saying, "He's going to get himself killed! Do something!"

Kevin swatted her hands away and took a step back to regain some of his composure. "He'll be fine."

"How can you say that! Isn't he your friend!" Sam nearly screamed at Kevin.

"Yeah, but if I tried that," Kevin calmly pointed to Daren who now was slowly walking onto the deck of the ship, side-stepping panicking men and ducking below the pouncing raptor with ease. "I would probably be dead."

"I'm going to help him before he gets hurt." Sam started for the ship, but her hand was grabbed by something that stopped her. She turned around to see Jessica holding her hand clasped between both of hers. Her face held a terrified look, as if begging Sam not to go. Sam yanked her hand away from Jessica and ran off to the ship.

"Captain Brandon!" Daren yelled through an open window into the captain's quarters of the ship.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" The sleeping captain jump to his feet out of his reclining chair. "Oh, it's just you Daren." Brandon returned to his chair. "What's going on?"

"There's a velociraptor loose on the deck of your ship." Daren said it as if it was something that happened every day. Brandon just huffed and slowly stood up. He grabbed a large rocket-like gun and headed towards the door near the window Daren was at.

"Let's get this over with." Brandon said and kicked the door off its hinges. The 6'4" captain stepped onto the deck. His greenish-blue eyes searched for the bipedal predator amongst the screaming men. "Where is the damn thing?" He kept scanning the crowd. "And when did I get a female crewmember?"

"What?" Daren gazed in the same direction as Brandon and saw Samantha running towards them from farther down the ship's deck. The raptor was on her heels. "Found the raptor." Daren silently laughed to himself. "At least she has guts…unlike some people I know!" He shouted the last part to Kevin who was still far on the docks with Jessica.

"I want to live!" Kevin shouted back.

"Can somebody please shoot this raptor already!" Sam yelled out running towards the two guys. Brandon lifted the gun, and took his sweet time aiming.

"Aren't you going to shoot?" Daren asked.

"Yeah, but this is kind of funny." Brandon replied.

"Shoot it, shoot it, shoot it, shoot it!" Sam shouted. Thanks to the dinosaur's dazed state, it kept falling over while chasing after Sam, but she was beginning to lose steam and the raptor was gaining ground. Brandon finely decided to fire after a couple of more seconds of thought. A net flew out of the rocket-like gun. Sam ducked to avoid it, but the velociraptor was caught in it the instant it jumped to attack Sam. Four spikes on the net dug into the ship's deck, locking the dinosaurs against the ground. Daren then took out a remote from his back pocket and pushed a button. The trapped raptor was electrocuted until unconscious. Sam, who didn't stop running even after the raptor was down, ran up to the two men with her eyes closed saying thank you over and over again.

"Thank you!" She shouted one more time before tackling Daren to the ground in a hug.

"Uhh…your welcome…I guess." Daren said cautiously patting her on the head. "Now can you please get off of me." He looked down to Sam. Her face was buried in his chest, and she was panting heavily. She shook her head, 'no'. "Some help here, please?" Daren pleaded to Brandon.

"Hello! Guy that used the gun here!" Brandon said, annoyed at Sam. She kept her face in Daren's chest and said nothing. "I'm going back to sleep. Wake me when you've unloaded the carnotaurus." Brandon said and returned to his captain's quarters. Kevin and Jessica ran up to the two on the ground.

"You two okay?"Kevin asked although he already knew the answer. Sam finally let go of Daren and stood up. She just nodded her response.

Daren rose to his feet and dusted himself off. "Okay, now that this little fiasco is over with, can we please unload that carnotaurus?" Everyone nodded. " It's going to be down in the cargo hold since people would have freaked if they had saw it. Kevin can you go check down the docks to make sure there are no other boatman are around to see this thing when we bring it up?"

"Sure." Kevin took off down the ramp and headed down the docks out of sight.

"How are we supposed to unload the carc…carntal…carno?" Jessica struggled to pronounce the name.

"Carnotaurus." Daren offered.

"Yeah. How are we supposed to unload it if no one is around to help?" Jessica pointed out.

"I called a helicopter before you arrived here to bring in some employees from the research facility to help unload." Daren said. A helicopter flew over them at that exact moment. "Right on time too." 12 men slid down 4 ropes from the helicopter, and hurried into the cargo hold.

Daren, Jessica, and Sam began to have idle chit chat while the men were down in the cargo hold. A couple of minutes later a man came jogging up to Daren.

"Sir, the carnotaurus is not in its cage." The man said. Instantly Jessica and Samantha began to think the worst.

"Use the thermal goggles. It's a chameleon type dinosaur. It's probably blending into the background." Daren instructed.

"We did. No heat signature is coming up on them." The man said. Without a word, Daren sped off into the cargo hold and put on a pair of thermal goggles. He saw nothing in the cage that belonged to the carnotaurus. Daren started examining the cage in great detail.

Kevin was halfway down the docks, making his way back to the cargo ship. No other boats were around. Kevin paused to look at the starry sky in all its glory. Then something weird happened. He felt like he could feel someone breathing on him, heavily. He turned around. Nothing was there, but a floating eyeball. "Wait, what?" There was a large floating eye looking down on him. "I'm going as mad as Daren." Kevin said to himself, but he rethought his statement when the floating eye was soon accompanied by a semi-visible dinosaur body. The barely visible bipedal stubby-armed creature had a small horn above each eye, and both eyes were focused on Kevin. It started growling in a low rumble as it lowered its head level with Kevin.

"Nice carnotaurus. Good carnotaurus." Kevin said shaking with fear. "You aren't thinking about eating me are you?" The chameleon type predator let loose a roar right in Kevin's face. "I guess that means yes. AHHHHHHHH!" Kevin sprinted as fast as he could down the dock towards the cargo ship. The carnotaurus was not too far behind him either.

"So you're telling me it got out, but it's nowhere to be found on this ship at all." Sam questioned. A worried look marked her face.

"That's right." Daren responded. A roar was heard in the distance and soon after so was the scream of that of a little girl. "I think Kevin just found it." Daren assumed.

"We have to do something!" Jessica screamed out. Sam and Daren turned to her and gave her a curious look. Jessica's cheeks turned red in a blush. "You know…because he…uhh…could get hurt, or worse." She said looking away from the two.

"You do remember what happened last time someone tried to do something?" Daren looked to Sam.

"No comment." Was all Sam said.

"But, but, but…" Jessica stammered.

"Some help please!" Kevin yelled as he ran by the ship and out of sight. Soon after, the carnotaurus passed by as well in a semi-invisible state.

"See he's fine." Daren waved his hand dismissively.

"No I'm not!" Kevin yelled as he ran by the ship again but going in the opposite direction. The carnotaurus roared while getting closer to Kevin.

"I really do think we should help." Sam spoke up.

"I know, but I find this kind of ironic. Last time he let that dinosaur chase me for an hour, and it was in the jungle." Daren chuckled. "Besides, I figure he's got a few more laps in him before the thing catches him."

"You know I'm going to get you back for this later!" Kevin shook his fist while making another pass by the ship and out of sight again. The dinosaur had gotten even closer.

"WHAT! YOU'RE LETTING THIS HAPPEN BECAUSE YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!" Jessica shouted at the top of her lungs. "WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU!" She grabbed Daren's collar and shook him violently. Her face was red with fury.

"Helping me would be better than getting mad at him!" Kevin skidded to a stop at the ship ramp to catch his breath, but immediately resumed running when the carnotaurus took a snap at him and bellowed in anger when it missed.

"The '_best_' kind." Daren fell over out of dizziness. He suddenly laughing loudly at his own comedy.

'BANG, BANG, BANG' Gun shots rang out through the night air. The carnotaurus let out a cry of pain as it tumble to the ground, turning completely visible as it fell. In the process, it head butted a screaming Kevin into the air and sent him sailing directly onto the ship deck with a thud. He landed directly at his rescuers feet.

"Finally." Kevin said standing to his feet and coming face to face with a really upset Brandon.

"Can't a captain get some much deserved sleep around here? And can anyone explain why the damn invisible, loud ass dinosaur is out of its cage?" Brandon asked enraged. Daren slowly started to raise his hand. "NOT YOU!" Brandon spat out. "Your laughing is louder than that damn thing's roar!" Brandon pointed to the downed carnotaurus. "I'm going to go back to sleep, and if you guys wake me up again I'm kicking someone's ass!"

"Is the-" Kevin began, but Brandon cut him off.

"No, it's not dead. This is a tranquilizer gun." Brandon stormed off into his captain's quarters. Kevin walked over to Daren with an expression suggesting that he was about to kill his long time friend. He stared Daren directly in the face for minute, but soon began to double over laughing. Daren joined in on the laughter. Sam and Jessica only glanced at each other in confusion.

"That was almost as funny as the time I let that thing chase you through the jungle." Kevin said. "You know I'm going to get you back for this." After a few more seconds of chuckling the guys stopped laughing and Kevin asked, "How did it get out in the first place?"Daren's smile instantly turned to a serious stern face. He quickly tossed an object over to Kevin. Kevin fumbled to catch it. When it was in his grasp he realized just how heavy it was, and that it was made of metal. It was the lock to the carnotaurus cage!

"Sabotage." Daren said.

"Impossible. It's not broken." Kevin said as he took a closer look at the lock.

"I know. That lock is nearly impossible to break. That means someone had to know the lock combination to get it off. And only founders of Research Jurassic Park know combinations to the larger carnivore cages." Daren explained.

"You don't think that Larry-" Kevin started.

"Wanted to destroy your dreams like you did mine, Daren." A figure emerged from the shadows of the cargo hold with armed men surrounding him. The man was 6'2" with blonde hair and wore a dark red shirt with the Research Jurassic Park logo on the left side of his chest, and khaki shorts. He made a few hand singles and the armed men surrounded the group of four. "I couldn't pass up the opportunity to let out the carnotaurus amidst all the chaos with the raptor."

"Hi Larry. I see you kept the old uniform." Daren said with a bitter tone. Larry strode up to the group of four and stepped directly up to Daren. They were of equal height.

"This uniform is all I have left of her. And of a Jurassic Park she dreamed of. One that could have existed without you!" Larry glared into Daren's green eyes and he glared back.

"Blaming me for something that was unpredictable isn't going to bring her back." Daren said bitterly. No one spoke then. The palpable fury between Daren and Larry collided through their glares. Jessica broke the silence.

"You…you…you jerk." She stammered. Larry snapped his attention to the two females of the group. "You could have hurt Kevin." Jessica said with tears rolling down her cheeks. Larry gave her a twisted smile and began walking towards them.

"You didn't tell me you were employing such lovely and beautiful scientists, Daren." Larry said, completely ignoring Jessica's comment. "You should introduce me. Especially to this one." Larry had stopped in front of Sam. "At least before you get them killed too." He said grabbing her hand and brought it to his lips. Sam yanked her hand away from Larry just before he could kiss it. Her face held a look of disgust. Daren's anger peaked and he moved to hit Larry, but the armed men lifted their guns and forced him to stay put. "She's feisty. I like that in a woman. Here's my card if you ever want to ditch the idiot and work for a genius." Larry said holding out a business card. Sam looked to Daren and Kevin. They nodded to show that it was fine. Sam reluctantly took the card and pocketed it without taking a single glance to see what was on it. Larry turned back to Daren. "I'm sure you want to know why I let loose your carnotaurus, and why I'm here. Well, simply put, I just want to ruin everything you hold dear, and destroy your dreams. Just like you did to me, buddy. So you can be sure that when havoc ensues on your island, or someone close to you dies by some carnivorous dinosaur," Larry glanced over at the two girls then turned back to Daren, "I'm probably the cause." Larry started heading for the ramp of the ship and motioned the armed men to follow him. "See around…buddy." He walked off the ship and out of site with his men in tow.

"I can't believe he still blames you for that." Kevin said.

"It partly is my fault." Daren stared off in the direction Larry had left. "But there was no right decision in that situation either. I just wish we had known then about the abilities dinosaurs possessed like we do now. We could have prevented the situation from ever occurring." Daren said in a sorrowful tone.

"You know just as well as I do that stuff was bound to happen that you nor her were prepared for." Kevin pointed out.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what was all that about?" Sam asked. "That guy kind of creeps me out."

"Long story." Both Kevin and Daren said.

"We've got time. You can tell us while we get the carnivores back in their places." Jessica said while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"You still want to work for us even after all of this?" Kevin raised an eyebrow which didn't go unnoticed by Daren.

"Yes. We aren't going to let some jerk with a grudge ruin the opportunity of a life-time for us. Besides I'm pretty curious in finding out what these abilities of dinosaurs are that you were talking about." Sam said. Jessica nodded in agreement. "Is that going to be a problem?" Sam asked jokingly while putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. Daren noticed this too.

"Seriously! Why can't I do that?" Daren complained as he returned to his struggle to raise one eyebrow as he had tried to do earlier. He only succeeded in extracting giggles from the girls and sighs from Kevin as they watched the many faces he made in his failed attempts.


	3. Ch2 Helicopter Ride

**Helicopter Ride**

After the dinosaurs were wrangled back in to their cages the group of four boarded a helicopter heading back to the island known as Research Jurassic Park.

"Okay, so what's this whole thing that you were talking about with dinosaurs' abilities?" Sam asked. Daren looked hesitant to answer so Kevin answered the question for him.

"What Daren was talking about was that many dinosaurs have natural abilities that go far beyond what we could have imagined." Kevin explained. "Some seem even _super_natural."

"You mean like the carnotaurus being able to camouflage itself to near invisibility?" Jessica questioned.

"Which was first reported being seen on Isla Sorna by the group of people with Ian Malcolm." Samantha pointed out. "Hammond explained later in a press conference that some of the cloned dinosaurs could do certain things like that due to the DNA that InGen would use to complete some DNA sequences of the dinosaurs. An example being chameleon DNA to help complete the carnotaurus sequence."

"That was a lie." Daren plainly stated, standing up and pacing back and forward in the confined space of the helicopter. "InGen never used any other DNA to clone those animals. They just stumbled across a truth they didn't know how to handle, so they covered it up."

"What? How would know if they didn't use other animal DNA or not? What truth are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"He worked for InGen on Isla Sorna before the first Jurassic Park incident." Kevin explained.

"Yes, I basically ran the place." Daren chuckled a little but soon returned to his serious composure. "So I knew exactly what went into bringing those creatures back to life. Every dinosaur was cloned from a fully extracted and intact DNA sequence. No DNA was added anywhere in the process."

"So what you're saying is…" Jessica started.

"That's right. Those are full blooded, living and breathing dinosaurs we made." Daren finished.

"But where does this whole super natural abilities thing fit in at?" Sam inquired.

"Just think about it. If the carnotaurus doesn't have chameleon DNA then its ability to camouflage is its own." Daren said excitedly.

"I see what you're saying, but it still seems far from being super natural." Jessica doubted.

"There are more amazing abilities than just the carnotaurus's invisibility." Daren said quickening his pacing. "Some dinosaurs can manipulate nature itself, and others can become it!"

"Okay, now you're just starting to sound crazy." Jessica stated.

"Manipulate or become nature?" Sam emphasized. "Kevin, are you sure you're working for the right guy?"

"He's telling the truth, Samantha. I've seen it for myself." Kevin reassured her.

"Okay, I'm willing to believe InGen lied about the DNA thing, but dinosaurs manipulating and becoming nature. That's just too farfetched. Sorry but I may have to decline this job." Sam complained.

"Yeah, I'm starting to reconsider taking a job with this whole Research Jurassic Park." Jessica said.

"That reminds me, before I make a rash decision, I have to ask what is a Guardian Research Assistance?" Sam inquired.

"Glad you asked. I assume you read that in the file I sent you?" Daren asked.

"Yes. I assumed it was just a title, but with all this stuff you're saying I have to guess that the Guardian part actually means something. I'm curious to what it refers to." Sam said.

"It refers to this." Kevin said tossing Samantha and Jessica a small box labeled 'select eyes only'. The girls cautiously opened it to see that it was full of pictures and a small hand held recording camera. Jessica started to sift through the photos while Sam turned the camera on.

"Oh my…Samantha you have to see this." Jessica gasped.

"Just a second…" Sam was busy with trying to get the camera to work.

"No. Look now." Jessica insisted and pulled Sam's arm.

"What?" Sam asked annoyed. She looked at the current picture Jessica had stopped at in the pile of photos and her jaw dropped. "That's impossible. This has to be fake."

"Nope. It's real alright." Daren smiled.

"But…but…but…" Jessica stuttered staring at the photograph. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"This T-rex is…is…is…" Sam stuttered too as she looked up to Kevin and Daren.

"Encased in pure diamond. That of which can only be formed in molten magma underneath the earth's crust." Daren stated. Sam looked at the photo once again. The Tyrannosaurus rex was perfectly preserved in a giant diamond casing around its body; flesh and all. It was a greenish blue color with light brown stripes from head to tail. The dinosaur's body was postured in a stomping motion, and it was looking to its left. It looked as if it were roaring at something before it had become encased in the precious gem. "Watch the footage on the camera." Daren pointed to the camera in Sam's lap. Sam immediately picked it up and started to select a recording to view. Jessica scooted closer to her to see what she had selected as the footage began.

"_Get to the shelter!_" A voice yelled on the camera in the background.

"_Just a minute I have to film this!_" The holder of the camera said. An erupting volcano came into view. The hot lava spewed in every direction thousands of feet into the air with burning hot ash from the volcano's summit. Through the spewing ash, though, a figure could be seen. With curved horns over its head the silhouette of a bipedal dinosaur distinguished itself in the cloud of ash. The unmistakable roar of a dinosaur echoed into the camera as the silhouette lifted its head into the air and spouted a stream of fire from its mouth. "_This is-WHOA!_" The camera man fell back as a chunk of flaming rock crashed down in front of him. When the man holding the camera fell the screen went to static, but almost instantly popped back into life. The camera now showed a scene of dark grey skies and a molten field of lava. Rivers of molten rock could be seen wherever the camera turned.

"_Sir, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, this volcano just erupted a couple of weeks ago._" A distance voice spoke.

"_Of course I'm sure this is a good idea. This is where one of the Guardians is supposed to lie._" The holder of the camera said. A few minutes passed before the camera beheld the mouth of the volcano. The camera man made his way to the very top and began turning the camera left and right like he was searching for something. "_Do you see anything, Michael?_"

"_Sir, over here!_" The voice that could be assumed to be Michael called out. The camera started running towards Michael's voice through a thick fog of falling volcanic ash.

"_Where are you?_" The camera called out.

"_Look out, Sir!_" Michael yelled. The camera man slid to a stop at the edge of a pit of molten lava. "_This way, Sir._" The camera panned and viewed a silhouette in the steamy fog waving. The holder of the camera rushed up to and past the waving silhouette. A giant indistinguishable shape took frame in the camera.

"_You found it Michael._" The camera man said in awe, approaching the shape. As he got closer the fog cleared enough to show that the shape was the same diamond encased rex from the photo. "_It's an actual Guardian. What the-_" A blinding flash of light emanated from the encased T-rex making everything on the camera go white, and then the camera went to static again. A few seconds passed before the camera came back to life with picture. It was still facing the encased theropod. "_Michael, did you just see what I saw in that flash?_"

"_I believe I did, Sir._" Michael replied. "_Let's just call in the team to get this so we can leave._"

"_Right. Let's do that." _The camera man agreed as his hand entered the frame and started to reach to touch the diamond. Just when he was centimeters away the giant gem started to slide backwards down a slope. "_No, no, no, no, no, no!_" The man started to chase after it but suddenly stopped. "_Michael, let go of me. We have to get the Guardian._"

"_We cannot Mr. Phoenix, just look._" The diamond encased dinosaur slid down the slope into a pit of hot lava and slowly sank in until it was no longer in sight. "_It was solid diamond, Sir. We can come back when the volcano settles, and excavate the site._" After that the camera went to static once more.

"That was my father and his friend." Daren said. "They never went back to excavate the site for two reasons. The main one being that they feared they would run into that fire breathing dinosaur they saw…" Daren paused.

"And the second reason?" Sam asked.

"I was born a week later after my father's discovery." Daren sighed. "He felt his family was a little more important…only a little though." Daren frowned.

"And that rex is supposed to be a Guardian?" Jessica asked.

"That's right." Kevin answered.

"What is a Guardian, exactly?" Sam asked.

"I'll explain." Daren said. "When I was a little kid and my dad was home in time to tuck me in he used to always tell me bedtime stories of these super powerful dinosaurs. They would fight and clash with each other, shaking the very ground beneath their feet, just to see who was the strongest. Mountains would crumble and, volcanoes would erupt, and storms would blow from these clashing dinosaurs. Sometimes though the fighting got out of hand and…"

"And let me guess, the Guardians would step in to stop it, right?" Sam interjected.

"That's right. Every dinosaur feared them. As the legend goes, they were so powerful they were seen as the forces of nature itself." Daren finished. "My dad always said that in that flash of white light he saw everything that was the truth about dinosaurs. About their special powers and their true past which can't be told through bones. He said that the Guardian showed him everything he needed to know to find and reawaken the other Guardians incase it were ever needed."

"And that is where we come in?" Jessica asked. "To find and reawaken these Guardians?"

"You got it." Kevin said.

"My dad gave me a diary he wrote all the information he knew in." Daren stopped pacing.

"So let me get this straight; if I accept the job I will be trying to find these perfectly preserved jewel encased specimen dinosaurs that are called Guardians, for what reason I have no idea, and they all are supposed to be these super powered beings?" Sam said in awe.

"That sounds about right." Daren said.

"What the hell, count me in." Sam stated.

"WHAT!" Jessica yelled.

"REALLY?" Kevin yelled.

"Wow. That was easier than I thought it would be." Daren said in surprise.

"After seeing a fire breathing dinosaur I'll believe just about whatever you tell me." Sam laughed.

"Jessica?" Daren questioned.

"If not for the fact that I saw it with my own two eyes I wouldn't believe. But seeing as how I did just watch that video …" Jessica smiled. "I'm in too."

"Awesome!" Daren and Kevin both clapped their hands together at the same time.

"Just so you know, we will be doing more than just research. " Daren began. "We will actually be going to remote places around the world weeks at a time and searching for these creatures. There's always a risk of severe injury or even death…especially since Larry now knows about you. He wants to find the Guardians and use their power for his own gain. We have to get to them before he does."

"That reminds me of a question I had thought of earlier." Jessica said. "What's the deal with you two?"

"Yeah, how do you even know each other?" Sam chimed in.

Daren sighed. "To be honest, he was once my best friend."

"No way. He looked as if he wanted to kill you tonight." Sam said.

"No, He won't kill me. Not yet anyway. He wants me to suffer just as much as he's suffered." Daren gritted his teeth.

"What could have happened to destroy your friendship?" Jessica asked.

"A girl." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Sarah Farroheat wasn't just a girl! She was my childhood friend and…and…" The words caught in Daren's throat.

"Your lover?" Sam offered sympathetically.

"For now, just know that the original Research Jurassic Park was her idea." Daren recomposed himself.

"The original?" Jessica questioned.

"Me, Larry, Sarah, and Jonah, who you will meet when we land, are all founders of Research Jurassic Park. It is located on another island however. The one that Larry uses as his home base of operations." Daren elaborated. "Sarah and I were the care takers and over saw just about everything in the park. Jonah was our tech guy. Name it and he can make or fix it. Larry was our bioengineer. He helped resurrect the dinosaurs." Daren paused. "Because it's a long story, I will just give you a quick rundown of what transpired. Larry fell in love with Sarah, but she rejected his feelings because she had feelings for me. Larry was always angry at me from that day forth. One day a catastrophe arose in the park, which Sarah saved my life from by giving hers. Larry always blames me for her death. He always wished it had been me who died instead."

"That's terrible." Jessica said sadly.

"Was there nothing you could do to save her?" Sam inquired. Daren shook his head. "I'm so sorry."

"That's all in the past now. Now we have to stop my old maniacal friend from abusing a power he does not fully understand." Daren said taking a seat and breathing a heavy sigh. "You guys should probably take a nap. It'll be morning before we reach the island." He gave the group a weak smile and turned to look out the window of the helicopter.

"Is he going to be alright? He seems kind of...sad." Jessica whispered to Kevin.

"He'll be fine. He always gets like this whenever he thinks about Sarah." Kevin reassured. The girls accepted the answer. They sat back and breathed in anticipation of their newly acquired jobs.

Soon everyone was nodding off to sleep. Everyone but Daren. He couldn't help but replay the image of the dying woman in his arms that he could nothing to save.

"_Just hold on a little longer Sarah." Daren sobbed as he gently pushed a lock of Sarah's wavy brown hair out of her face so he could gaze into her deep blue eyes. She placed a hand on his cheek and spoke in a weak voice._

"_I love you, buddy. So soo much." Sarah slowly closed her eyes and her hand went limp._

"_Sarah? Sarah, wake up." Daren began to cry. "Sarah. SARAH!"_

"Sarah." Daren sighed while gazing out of his window.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know. I kind of started the romance with some dark drama, but it gets brighter, I promise. This is only my second attemp at this genre so please don't destroy me into oblivion(that's kinda redundant lol). Instead, would you kindly leave a review, or message giving me advice on what kind of romance you may like to see in this story. I will take great consideration and deliberation in trying to use any advice given to the best of my ability. Thanks for your cooperation! XD<strong>_


	4. Ch3 Enter The Wical Factor

**Enter The Wical Factor**

"We're here!" Daren shouted as he stood up in the helicopter. Kevin, Samantha, and Jessica woke up out of their sleep with a start.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Kevin said mid yawn.

"Yeah and where are we anyway?" Jessica said rubbing her eyes with her hands. She looked out of the window of the helicopter to see a huge building surrounded by a tall gate which was surrounded by jungle on every side. A path led away from the building and into the jungle with other tangent paths sprouting off from the main one.

"We are at the Research Facility, well, the main one anyway." Daren answered.

"It's humungous." Sam was looking out a window too. "How did you afford all of this?"

"It's not important." Daren said with a small frown then he looked out a window near him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam whispered to Kevin.

"It's just that he only was able to build this place due to the funds Sarah left in her will after the incident with Larry that he told you about." Kevin explained.

"Oh." Sam said in a sadden tone. She returned to looking out the window. The helicopter was hovering and slowly lowering to the ground. When it touched down the group of four left the chopper. Sam and Jessica started walking to the building, but seemingly out of nowhere someone stepped in front of them. He wore all white and had a cane with an amber top with a mosquito inside. His face was hidden under a straw hat.

"John Hammond?" Samantha and Jessica questioned at the same time in surprise.

"Ms. Samantha and my dear Ms. Jessica…Welcome to Research Jurassic Park." The man said. He pushed a button on his cane and loud speakers popped up out of the ground and began playing the trademark music of Jurassic Park.

"That's not John Hammond." Kevin casually said walking past the girls and the supposed 'not John Hammond'.

"This is Jonah Wical. He basically runs all the electrical systems on the island by himself." Daren said walking up next to the John Hammond look alike. "Jonah, get rid of the costume."

"Oh alright." The mysterious man instantly tossed of his clothing and cane to reveal a guy about as tall as Daren, but with hair that drooped just a little into his face and curled upwards at the tips. He wore cargo shorts and a t-shirt that said 'I'm with stupid', and had an arrow pointing in Daren's direction next to him. The girls broke into a fit of giggles upon reading Jonah's shirt.

"What so funny?" Daren asked. The girls didn't respond, but kept giggling uncontrollably. Daren looked to Jonah. Jonah shrugged his shoulders as if he had no clue what was going on.

"Seriously, what's so funny?" Daren asked again.

"The shirt." Jessica managed to say through her giggles.

Daren looked down at his own shirt. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Not yours…" Sam said. "His." She pointed to Jonah. Daren finally looked at Jonah's shirt. An annoyed look crossed his face.

"Jonah!" Daren yelled.

Jonah just smiled and shouted out, "Escape tunnel activate!" as Daren was reaching out to strangle him. Suddenly, Jonah disappeared into a hole that appeared beneath his feet right before Daren could grab him. Crazy laughter of victory could be heard as Jonah descended down the hole out of sight. "Got you again!" The hole quickly closed over .

"That was…" Samantha began.

"Wait…It's not over yet." Daren said. After a few seconds passed an inflatable dummy of Jonah smiling popped up in the place Jonah had disappeared. Sam was about to say something but Daren said, "Still not over yet." Just then the inflatable Jonah's arm extended out in to a thumbs up. "Now it's over." The girls looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"Wow. He's pretty awesome." Jessica laughed.

"That's the third time this week he's gotten me with that stupid shirt." Daren gave a heavy sigh. "You can expect a lot of that though. He's got this entire parked wired with voice command stuff for his self."

"That guy's a genius." Sam laughed.

"Let's just leave this area before Jonah's animatronic arms pop out of the ground and slap us, like they did last time this happened." Daren said. The girls looked worriedly at each other, and then back to Daren he was already half way up the trail to the building.

Simultaneously, Jessica and Samantha yelped in surprise when they felt a firm smack on their bottoms. They spun around to see two mechanical hands retreating into holes in the ground. The two yelped again when they felt the smack on their bottoms once more.

The girls covered their behinds with their hands and yelled, "Daren!" in unison.

"I never said where they would hit." Daren shouted back. He was now standing in the distance at the entrance of the building. Jessica and Samantha didn't hesitate to run up towards the building's entrance.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I know it's pretty short, but i wanted to post something. My brain is still blocked up for the most part. This is a chapter introducing another character. And the name Wical is pronounced ~Why-call~<em>** .


	5. Ch4 Just A Little Drama

**Just A Little Drama**

"That over there is the main lab, and that over there is the security room. I usually am in there if you ever need me." Jonah pointed out as he guided the two girls through the massive main building. When Daren, Samantha, and Jessica entered the building after Kevin had walked in they found Kevin and Jonah sitting and having a conversation at a table. Daren, confused to as how Jonah exactly beat them into the building, ordered Jonah to give the girls a tour of the entire main building which usually took about two hours to accomplish. They were only 10 minutes into the tour.

"Ooh, let's go in there!" Jessica clapped her hands together and cheered.

"Let's not and say we did." Sam sighed.

"Awwe come on Sam. You know I'm a tech wiz." Jessica whined.

"Really?" Jonah's attentioned was caught by her words. "Come and show me then." Jonah walked over to the door to the security room and opened it. He held it opened and gestured for Jessica and Sam to walk through. Jessica nearly sprinted past Jonah into the room. Sam, however, was much less enthusiasctic and simply walked into the room. When she stepped inside her jaw instantly dropped. Monitors of every shape and size was on every wall of the room from ceiling to floor. A large semicircle control desk sat in the middle of the giant room. Besides a few chairs and the desk, there was no other furniture in the room. The desk had all sorts of handles, knobs, and buttons on it. Jessica was currently typing something on one of the many keyboards on the desk.

"Jessica!" Sam shouted. She rushed over to her friend. "Do you wan to be fired before we even start? You may break something!"

"I know what I'm doing. This is my element, Sam. Hacking's one of the few things I'm good at." Jessica said without looking up from the keyboard. Her fingers were near blurs at the speed she was typing.

"Whoa. Really impressive." Jonah walked up with a hand on his chin and watched as Jessica typed. "I didn't even think our hardrive could handle hijacking the Hubble."

"You understand what she's doing just by watching?" Sam inquired.

Jonah nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You guys must be...wait...did you say Hubble? As in Hubble telescope?" Sam asked.

"Yep, check it out." Jessica smiled. She hit enter on the keyboard and all the monitors in the room changed to show the same image. The imaged showed a military man, a really high ranking one by the looks of it, picking his nose in high defintion. Jonah and Jessica burst out laughing. Sam held a look of disgust on her face. Once Jessica was able to settle their laughter into chuckles, she explained, "I reprogrammed the Hubble to turn and take pictures of earth for a few minutes. Once it's done, it will return to its original position."

"Where is it pointing exactly?" Jonah questioned.

"Area-51." Jessica said simply, putting her hands on her hips. "The general in the picture is my dad, General Flours. He's been stationed in Area-51 ever since I was a little girl." She laughed again. "He's always had a bad habit of picking his nose in public though."

"Really awesome, Jessica." Jonah complimented. "I could use a second hand like you around here when it comes to the tech stuff of this park. Would you be willing to help me?"

"Seriously? I can be around this stuff all day?" Jessica's eyes lit up.

"Sure. All I have to do is confirm it with Daren and you can work in all the different technology departments you want." Jonah nodded. Jessica let out a girlish squeal and jumped up and down. Immediately afterwards, she started to go back to typing on another keyboard on the control desk.

"I'm going to celebrate by doing something I've always wanted to do. I'm going to hack into the Russian's missle defense system. My dad never let me use the super computer at the base, so I've never been able to try." Jessica squealed with nerdy delight.

"I do that all that time!" Jonah smiled. "Let me join you." He said and started to type on the keyboard next to Jessica with even faster speed than the girl. Sam watched them in shock. They basically had forgot of her existence, and on top of that, they might start a nuclear war by accident. She decided it best for her to leave at this point.

"While you guys start World War III, I think I'm going to go and find Daren and Kevin." Sam sighed. She got no response from either person. "Don't worry, I know the way back to the main entrance." She said standing in the doorway to the hall they had left. Still no response. "Whatever." Sam grumbled and walked out into the hall, leaving Jonah and her friend to hack away.

**XXXXXX**

"So when are you going to pair us up? I've been here ever since you built this island facility, and yet to be paired up." Kevin asked Daren with a serious tone.

"As soon as Jessica's research partner gets settled. I wasn't expecting her to join us so it may be a while before we have an available partner for her." Daren answered. He paced back and forward.

"I don't think the girls will be as accepting as Jonah and me to being paired up." Kevin pointed out.

"Jonah's had his partner for awhile now though. And the girls need one whether they like it or not. It's for their own saftey." Daren said. "Especially since Larry is now hot on the trail of the next reachable Gaurdian."

"I'm telling you, Daren, just send Cipher. He can take care of the job by himself." Kevin said.

"It's too risky. I want no caualities on this mission if possible." Daren argued.

"Also, when do you plan to introduce Cipher to the Jessica and Samantha." Kevin asked. "He's an important part of the team too."

"Why is he an important part of the team?" Sam walked up seemingly out of nowhere. Her arms crossed over her chest and she gave Daren and Kevin a suspicious look.

"Where's Jonah and Jessica?" Kevin asked.

"Having nerdy foreplay in the security room." Sam joked sarcastically. "You're avoiding my question, though. Who's this Cipher guy you were talking about?"

"Well...he's uh...not here...uh can we take a message?" Kevin asked. "OW." Daren hit Kevin on the arm for his moment of stupidity.

"I get the strange feeling you're not telling us something that we probably should know." Sam said with sarcasim coating her words.

"You'll get to meet Cipher later today. He's on another mission at the moment." Daren explained. "When he gets back everything will be explained in excrutiating detail."

"Will you also be explaining the whole pairing up with a partner thing as well when he gets back?" Sam interrogated.

"Well, damn...how long were you standing there?" Kevin laughed.

"Long enough." Sam smiled

"You're going to make one awesome field agent." Daren laughed walking past Sam and into the hall she, Jessica, and Jonah had previously walked down.

"Where are you going?" Kevin shouted after Daren. He had turned down the hall way.

"To go and get Jonah before he launches another Korean nuke at Jupiter." Daren shouted from the hall.

"Actually, I think they may be using Russia this time!" Sam yelled down the hall as she jogged to catch up with Daren.

"There goes Venus." Daren sighed.

"Cool. I'll just stay here then." Kevin said to himself as he grabbed a chair and leaned back in it. He dozed off.

**XXXXXX**

Daren walked down the hall with Sam now at his side. A few minutes had passed since they had been walking, but neither spoke except for greeting the occassional person in a lab coat that walked by. Sam was detesting the silence between her and Daren, but his mind seemed occupied with other thoughts. Perhaps thinking about how to avoid a nuclear. Soon the silence became too much for Sam and she tried to start a conversation.

"So...why did you decide to become a paleontologist?" Sam inquired. Just for a second, Daren's facial features flashed to expression Sam couldn't quite make out, so she decided to ignore it.

"My dad said he wouldn't pay for college unless I did." Daren stated plainly.

"Oh...well at least your well known in the paleontological community now." Sam said. Daren only nodded. Sam tried to start a conversation again. "So...what was your dad like? Was he anything like you are now in his youth?" Daren twitched at her question. Sam instantly knew she had struck a chord in him by accident.

"My father..." Daren said with distaste. He stopped walking. "My father was a peice of work...Me and him are nothing alike." He turned on the spot to face Sam. She jumped in surprise. "He was almost never home. He was far too busy with his work and expeditions. And when he was home, he and my mother were always on some kind of 'vacation', leaving me home alone! He never found time for his only child. He never listened to my problems, never offered help, never showed he even remotely cared about me, and never, and I mean never, has once ever said he loves me." Daren nearly growled. He paused to inhale a deep breath to valm himself."Only Sarah ever kept me any company." He said in a softer but just as stern tone. Daren turned away from Sam, as if saying his now bad mood was due to her question.

Sam hesitantly put a hand on Daren's shoulder. "I'm sorry...I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you...I know how you feel. My dad wasn't the greatest father in the world either." Daren chanced a glance over his shoulder. His eyes met Sam's. In them, he could see that she really meant no harm with her question.

"It's...it's fine." Daren sighed turning to face her. "Sorry about my outburst. Me and my dad's history has always been a sensitive subject for me." He looked away from Sam as if to say he was shamed of his behavior.

Sam gave Daren a smile. "I'll be sure to remember that from now on, but don't beat yourself up about getting upset." She grabbed Daren's hand and started pulling him down the hall. "It doesn't suit your character to frown. Plus, I like seeing you smile anyway." Sam stopped a few feet short of the security room door and turned to face Daren, grabbing his other hand in the process so that she was holding both his hands. She had a big grin on her face. Daren couldn't help but return the expression.

"Your cheeriness is contagious." Daren joked. "Sarah's was too." He chuckled, letting his expression show a smile. "I wish you, Kevin, and Jessica could have met her. She was a great woman."

"She had a great guy." Samantha spoke softly taking a step closer to Daren. A soft pink stained her cheeks. Daren was about to speak, but a loud bang from within the security room caught his and Sam's attention. It sounded as if someone were slammed against something metalic. Daren yanked open the door to make sure no one had been injured, but immediately froze at the sight before him. His jaw dropped.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked panicked. She pushed aside Daren and instantly understood what he was so shocked at. Jessica was propped up against the control desk in the middle of the room with her arms wrapped around Jonah's neck. They were immersed in an very intimate kiss. They still had yet to notice that Sam and Daren entered the room.

"JESSICA!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs. It was almost a scream. Both Jessica and Jonah snapped their heads towards the door. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

"Oh my God!...Uhhh..." Jessica shoved Jonah off of her and hastily stood up. Her face was glowing red. Jonah, due to Jessica's push, stumbled backwards and fell over a chair flat onto his back. "I...uhhh...can explain."

"Yes, please do." Sam said. Rage shook her voice.

"I was just...uhhh..." Jessica stumbled over her words. She was like a little girl that was getting chastised by her parents. "...me and Jonah were just...uuhhh...getting to know each other a little better...yeah that's it. We were getting to know each other a little better."

"And I assume that had to involve you using your tongues then, huh?" Daren rolled his eyes.

"No way, we were totally making out!" Jonah said from his position on the floor. He gave a thumbs it.

"I'm going back to the front entrance." Daren said rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I can see this is going to get worse before it gets better."

"You got that right." Sam agreed, storming towards Jessica.

"Samantha, calm down. I'm sorry." Jessica said backing away from her enraged friend.

"You promised me!" Sam nearly screamed advancing towards Jessica. "You promised me that if I got you this job you wouldn't do this! It's absolutely embarassing!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." Jessica whimpered. Her back touched the wall and she could go no further. "You know it's hard for me to control my urges. I'm sorry."

"Urges?" Jonah questioned. He was still laying on the floor.

"LEAVE!" Sam roared at him.

"Leaving." Jonah jumped to his feet in fright and ran towards the nearest wall. The wall slid open exposing a passage way. Jonah disappeared into the mysterious passage and the wall slid close. Sam turned her attention back to Jessica.

"Just because your a borderline nymphomaniac doesn't mean you get to lip lock with every guy you get a chance to be alone with!" Sam scolded.

"Just here me out, okay?" Jessica pleaded.

"30 seconds." Sam crossed her arms.

"We were just hacking at first, but then our fingers touched the same key for the nuclear launch sequence." Jessica began. "Jonah didn't think too much of it, but it set my skin on fire. I started to tingle all over, and began to sweat, and...you know...the usual symptoms happened. I bit my lip and kept glancing over at him, until...until..."

"Until you attacked him with your mouth in a lust driven craze." Sam said coldly with glaring daggers.

"He didn't seem to mind." Jessica said sheepishly.

"JESSICA!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Jessica shook in fright. "I promise it won't happen again. I give you my word." Sam glared at her shaking friend for a few seconds longer before turning to leave the room.

"I'm taking your word that you won't do it again." Sam growled. Jessica sighed in relief. She cautiously followed her still upset friend to the door. Before the girls could even walk through the door, a wailing siren went off in the building. "Great, now what?" An irritated Sam complained.

Her answer came over an intercome. "Samantha, Jessica." It was Kevin's voice. "Get to the front entrance, now." There was a tone of urgency in his voice that neither girl could ignore. They both began to rush out the door and down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter, as you can probably tell, was mostly filler, though there were a few key things I tossed in that will become important later on. The next chapter will have action...AND DINOSAURS! YAAAY! <em>**

**_Please leave a review or message me to say how i'm doing so far. If i'm boring you out of your mind and you want to see monkey explode into a thousand flaming peices then say so, so that way i will know what is interesting to write. It only takes a few seconds to leave a helpful comment._**


	6. Ch5 Pairing Up

**Pairing Up**

Samantha and Jessica rushed to the front entrance of the main building. The irritating sound of the siren would not cease. When they arrived Kevin and Jonah were waiting for them.

"What took you guys, come on. We have to hurry!" Kevin said.

"Where's Daren?" Sam questioned as the whole group ran out the front entrance.

"Holding off the problem as best he can." Kevin answered. The four didn't stop running until they reached the spot where the helicopter had touched down earlier. It was just an open field.

"There's Daren!" Sam pointed. He was in the dinstance just standing there. "What's he doing?" Daren waved his hand in a motion suggesting for something behind him to come closer. Into view next to him, stepped an adult Allosaurus. It roared out across the field to a person the group had not noticed before. The person looked to be riding a large raptor.

Jonah squinted his eyes. "Is that...is that Larry on a Utahraptor?" He questioned. He pulled out a telescope-like device from one of his many cargo shorts pockects and gazed into it. "Holy crap, it is!" The group looked on Larry hopped off the raptor's back. The raptor began to run at the Daren. The Allosaur stepped in front of Daren and swung its tail directly into the Utahraptor, sending it through the air and back to Larry's feet. The raptor quickly jumped back up and gave a loud shrill hiss at the larger carnivore. The Allosaurus stomped the ground and roared in response. Larry's Utahraptor charged forward at first, but halted right beofre pouncing when Larry spoke something inaudible to the dinosaur. Slowly the animal turned its gaze to the bystanders. Daren looked in the same direction and saw his companions. His face clearly showed shock.

"Run!" He yelled. But it was barely audible. It was too late, for the Utahraptor was already sprinting the distance towards the group.

"We're dead!" Sam and Jessica yelled.

"Not if I can help it." Jonah stated. He stuck two fingers between his lips and whistled a note so high pitched it seemed inhuman. It echoed to everyone's very core. Then there was absolute silence. Even the raptor had halted its charge, but only for a moment, and it quickly picked up its speed again. Then everything seemed to slow down. The Utahraptor leaped at them from 20 yards away, killing claws lifted high and at the ready. The ground beneath the group's feet began to move as if it were alive. At the instant the raptor was three feet away from the group, a green blur spun out of the ground infront of them knocking the Utahraptor back several yards, and then, as suddenly as it appeared, it disappeared back into the ground. In the distance, Daren breathed a sigh of relief. He ran up to the Allosaurus and touched its leg. In the blink of an eye, Daren and the large carnivore were infront of of the group in a defensive satnce. Almost as if they had teleported.

"How in the...what was the...what's going on!" Jessica shouted.

"I'll explain later. Just get to the Housing Dome. " Daren ordered. "Kevin knows the way." They didn't have to be told twice. Kevin pushed the girls in the direction to their right.

When Kevin noticed Jonah hadn't budged he asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Naw. Me and Daren will have this under control in no time. Besides, me and Larry have a debt to settle." Jonah responded.

"Good luck to you then." The trio of Kevin, Jessica and Samantha ran into the forest, leaving Jonah and Daren to fend off Larry's attack.

"Jonah, my old friend. It's been awhile." Larry smirked. "I love what you and Daren have done to the place."

"Cut the small talk. Why are you here?" Jonah asked flatly.

"To test your defenses, of course. I have to see just how long your little organization here is going to stall me in my goals." Larry laughed. "Why else would I come alone?"

"Just to be a cocky ass." Daren answered.

"Well that too, but that's just the bonus." Larry grinned. "After I see just how pathetic the technology is here I'll be on my way."

Daren was about to say a string of curses at Larry, but Jonah had an outburst first. "MY TECH IS NO WHERE NEAR THE INFERIOR SHIT YOU DESIGNED ON THE FIRST ISLAND! I'M SURPRISED AN OUTBREAK DIDN'T OCCUR SOONER WITH YOUR SHITTY STUFF IN PLACE! PATHETIC, HA! YOU'RE THE ONLY PATHETIC THING ON THIS ISLAND, SO FUCK YOU!" Daren looked at Jonah in complete shock. Never in all the years he knew him had he ever seen his friend so pissed off. Larry kept his calm dameanor, though it was noticable that Jonah's insult had cut deep into him. "Daren, I've got this! Go with the others." Jonah said.

Daren was actually too afraid to disagree with him, so he just said, "Alright, but I'm only leaving because frankly you're scaring me." Daren tried to joke. Jonah didn't laugh however. "I know your capable of taking him down, but be careful. He is under handed. I trust you can do this Jonah." Daren said on a more serious note, patting Jonah on the shoulder. "And I'm leaving the Allosaurus with you incase you need him." On command, the Allosaurus sat down behind Jonah in a pounce ready posture.

"Fine, but he won't be needed." Jonah said glaring daggers at Larry. "Larry deserves a beating from a dinosaur he's already aquainted with." Jonah performed his high pitched whistle again. The soil beneath his feet beagn to move, and then a green blur came spinning up infront of him, but this time instead of tunneling underground again, the dinosaur landed on its feet. In front of Jonah stood an adult Pachycephalosaurus. Its thick dome skull was black and shined in the bright sunlight like a bald spot. Its announcing cry was was a high resonaitng honk. It lowered its head towards the Utahraptor and honked out again. "Pachy can do this by himself."

Daren sighed. "Meet me in th Dome in 30 minutes. If you're not in there by then, then I know something is wrong. Stay in one peice, and..." Daren paused to think. "And seriously, reconsider naming the dinosaur. It's had that sucky name for years now."

"I'll be fine...And I'm not changing his name." Jonah waved a hand dismissively at Daren. Daren sighed and ran off the way he sent Samantha, Jessica, and Kevin. Daren figured Jonah would be fine. Jonah was a wild card afterall.

"It's just you and me here now, Jonah. " Larry stated, moving next to his Utahraptor. "And soon it will just be me here." Larry tapped the big bird of prey on the shoulder. The raptor lunged forwad at the pachycephlosaurus. The pachycephlosaurus stomped the ground in response with its left foot. A large chunk of ground rose in front of the pachycephalosaurus. The dome-skull dinosaur rammed the piece of earth with its head making the soil turn to a large chunk of solid stone that was sent flying through the air straight into the raptor's chest. The raptor was knocked back and rolled on the ground. It was struggling to get to its feet.

"Too easy." Jonah shook his head in mocking disappointment at a growling Larry. The Pachycephalosaur was doing the same towards the raptor. "Before you leave this island today, I'll make sure you pay your debt for what you did to Pachy two years ago. And more importantly, I'm going to make you pay for when you broke Daren's spirit when Sarah died." Jonah took a small black box from his pocket and pushed a button on it.

**XXXXXX**

"Where exactly are we going?" Samantha inquired.

"To meet our partners in the Housing Dome." Kevin said. He and the girls were on trail completely surrounded by forest. "Daren wanted to introduce us to them when you were more settled, but with Larry's attack I'm assuming he wants us to get aquainted right away."

"So we're getting paired up with someone that has similar field of experience as us?" Jessica questioned.

"Uhh...Something like that." Kevin hesitated. The females gave Kevin a suspicious look, but didn't question him any further.

The group walked in silence for awhile until Jessica spoke. "Keivn...do you think Daren and Jonah are alright." She spoke very timidly.

Kevin smiled at her question. "Larry's probably been beaten to a pulp by now. Daren can handle himself, and Jonah's just Daren's ace up his sleeve. They'll both be fine." In truth, Kevin believed his own words to a certain extent, but he also believed Larry probably had some underlying intention for coming to the island. Kevin was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something intertwine with his fingers. He looked down at his hand and saw Jessica's hand holding his.

"I'm glad you didn't stay back there with them." She smiled at Kevin with a slight blush on her cheeks. "I don't know exactly why, but after what happened on the docks I worry about your safety a lot." She gently squeezed Kevin's hand.

Kevin grinned in embarassment. "I appreciate your concern, Jessica."

"Call me Jessy." Jessica said. Sam rolled her eyes at the two.

"_First she makes out with a tech genius, and now she's crushing on a worldwide known medic._" Sam thought to herself. "_At least she's not lusting after him._"

When they finally exited the foliage of the jungle they were in front of a giant glass dome that could hold 12 large football stadiums. It had 3 garage-like doors. One door was human sized, another one was a size that could fit medium sized carnivores, and the largest seemed that it could fit a super predator.

"Daren walked up to the human sized door, opened it, and stepped inside the dome. He paused when he realized only Kevin was was following him. "Aren't you guys coming? Don't you want to at least meet your field partner inside?" The girls didn't move. "Come on, we don't have time to waste. If Jonah isn't able to fend off Larry, then you two have to be prepared to help defend this island. And the easiest way to do that is with your field partner." Sam was the first to reluctantly walk through the door, and then Jessica quickly followed.

"Daren, what is this place?" Jessica gawked at the sheer size of the dome once inside. She could see the heads of grazing Brachiosaurs and Sauroposeidons above the trees that the dome housed. Their soft moans echoed off the dome's glass walls. The group continued deeper into the dome with Daren leading them to an unknown location.

"It's where _my_ field partner lives. I have him stationed on gaurd duty here whenever he's not out. He's protecting your partners, since he has more experience than them." Daren informed.

"Your field partner wouldn't happen to be this Cipher guy you were talking about earlier?" Sam asked.

"You hit the nail on the head." Daren smiled. Sam put a hand to her chin and begin to ponder.

"Who's Cipher?" Jessica asked.

"You're about to meet him soon enough." Daren answered.

"You'll grow to like him." Jonah's voice said. He rose from a hole in the ground on a mechanical platform behind the group. Everyone turned to face him.

"What happened with Larry?" Daren inquired.

"Oh, let's just say he didn't need to call for a chopper to get off the island." Jonah gave a sly grin.

"You didn't?" Daren's face held shock.

"I did." Jonah laughed. "And to think you said we had no use for phase one, two, and three rocket thrusters."

"You are one twisted guy, dude." Kevin shook his head.

"It comes with the genius." Jonah shrugged. "I'll talk to you guys later. I have to deal with the scorched earth the rocket left behind." He said descending back into the ground on the platform. "Have fun with Cipher. Kevin and I always do." His voice echoed from the hole before it closed over.

"He's a real nice dinosaur when you get to know him- OWW" Kevin blurted out which immediately follwed up with a hit in the arm and glare from Daren. "What? I forgot they didn't know."

"Our field partner is going to be a dinosaur!" Jessica yelled. "Your paring us up with a DINOSAUR!"

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Kevin tried to calm her.

"No, it's worse!" Jessica crossed her arms.

"I was starting to wonder why you had your and our partners live in this huge dome." Sam stated. "I now know it's because their dinosaurs. But that's not all is it, Daren?" Sam pointed an acuusing finger. "They're carnivores aren't they? That's why you have them in this dome, because carnivores are territorial and need space."

Jessica's eyes widened. "What! No way! I refuse to take…" Jessica's complaint was drowned out by an earth shaking roar in the not too far off distance. Jessica and Sam froze in place. Daren continued to walk on in the direction of the roar. "What the hell was that!"

"That was Cipher." Daren laughed. "And yes I'm pairing you up with dinosaurs, _and _yes, they are carnivores. But I promise you that you'll be perfectly safe around them. Especially once you bond with them."

"No way. Forget it." Jessica stomped her foot.

"Well...I've always wanted my own dinosaur since I was a little girl." Sam said which surprised everyone. "And you haven't lied to us so far...maybe withheld some of the scarrier truth...but not lied, so I'll try and give it a shot."

"That's the spirit! Now let's get to the building in here so we can meet your partners." Daren cheered.

"I'm not going anywhere." Jessica stated.

"Must you be difficult?" Daren sighed. "You partner is not even in the building if that makes you feel any better. You came aboard on short notice so it may be a week before you're able to be paired."

"That doesn't mean I won't be attacked by the other dinosaurs in the building." Jessica argued.

"Alright, looks as if we're doing this the hard way." Daren said to Kevin. Kevin nodded.

"I don't want to make you go, but you're less safer here in this jungle than at the building with a gaurd like Cipher." Kevin told Jessica.

"That's so convincing." Jessica said sarcastically. Kevin sighed and grabbed her hips. Jessica gave a small yelp and blushed at the unexpected action. Kevin picked her up off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder. Her slight petite form made her very light and easy to carry. Jessica began kicking and screaming, demanding to be let go but to no avail. Sam giggled at her friends futile efforts. "I'll never forgive you for this Kevin!" Jessica screamed.

"You will when you're alive in the morning." Kevin joked.

"Doesn't this seem kind of extreme." Sam asked Daren while trying to supress her laughter at her wiggling friend.

"Probably, if it wasn't for the fact that a predator in this jungle would pick her off if we left her here alone." Daren said. "Let's move, before an Albertosaurus or something hears all the noise she's making." Daren said as he moved in the same direction as the roar had come from. After a few minutes more of kicking, screaming, and saying she would never forgive Kevin for this, Jessica finally stopped yelling and accepted her fate.

"I think she's out of steam." Sam giggled to Daren. Daren chuckled at the comment.

"I can hear you, Samantha! Some friend you are!" Jessica said from on Kevin's shoulder. "Can you put me down now?" She complained.

"Sure, as soon as we reach the building." Kevin answered.

"We're here." Daren said on cue, and sure enough they were. The building was the size of a typical two story house. Nothing fancy about it. It had only one door, and it was human sized. The roar from earlier blasted into life at a defeaning range. Everyone, but Kevin was able to cover their ears to cushion the sound. The owner of the sound stomped around from the side of the building.

"Oh my God...It's the Rex from the picture...but how?" Sam gasped. She recognized its coloration pattern. It was much larger than the picture had her believe it was. The rex's eyes darted from Jessica on Kevin's shoulder, to Samantha. The T-rex lowered its head and roared at his percieved threats. It was about to charge, but Daren stepped in front of it.

"Whoa there boy. They're with me and Kevin." Daren shouted while waving his hands. The rex halted and tilted his head, listening to Daren. "We're here to show Kevin and Sam their partners." The massive dinosaur took a second to perceive what was said, but when he understood he nodded his head in a clear notion that he comprehended Daren. The T-rex then laid down flat on its stomach and head on the ground. Daren walked up to the huge jaws of the carnivore and pat him on the snout.

"What's going on? I can't see!" Jessica squirmed to get a look over Kevin's shoulder. "OH MY GOD!" Jessica screamed as she tried to run, but Kevin held her tightly in place. "It's the damn diamond encased dinosaur from the video and picture!"

"Calm down, Jessica. This is my friend and field partner, Cipherdias. But we call him Cipher for short most of the time." Daren explained.

"This is Cipher? How is it possible he's here? He was in a giant diamond." Sam questioned nervously. Cipher opened his mouth and made a low rumble as if to answer for hiself. Sam laughed at this action. It wasn't really from finding it funny, but more so a laugh of a mixture nervousness and amazement. She was awed by how such an ancient animal could befriend a human. It made her excited to meet her own partner. "We're going to go inside the building. You gonna keep watch out here?" Daren asked the dinosaur. Cipher rumbled a series of growls. "Alright, fine with me." Daren responded with a big grin to Cipher's growls. The T-rex stood up and walked off into the thick jungle. Daren turned to the group and said, "He's going hunting. He'll be back in a few minutes."

"You understand him?" Sam asked shocked.

"It's the seeping effect." Kevin answered.

"The seeping what?" Jessica chimed in.

"I'll explain once we get you introduced to your partners. And I'll explain why he's no longer in the diamond." Daren opened the door to the building and motioned for Sam and Kevin to walk in. Jessica really had no choice in the matter, but Kevin finally set her down once the door closed behind them and locked. Once let go, she hit Kevin square in the chest, and stormed away from him to stand next to Sam. Sam paid Jessica and the now wheezing Kevin no attention; instead, she looked around the room which was bigger than it looked to be from the outside, but was relatively empty. It had three small cave-like rooms to it, and in two of the rooms laid resting raptors. The smaller of the two birds of prey, which was 5 and half feet tall, instantly jumped to its feet and excitedly rushed at the group. It started sniffing everyone individually. To Sam's disappointment the raptor didn't linger on her and Daren, but did on Jessica. Jessica freaked out a bit and tried to shoe the raptor away but gave up when she realized he wouldn't move on until he was satisfied. When finished, the raptor turned away from Jessica almost in disgust, and sneezed loudly. Kevin withheld a laugh as best he could, and only let a few chuckles escape, but he silenced himself completely when Jessica shot him a nasty look. The raptor then turned to Kevin.

"Don't even think about it." Kevin said to the dinosaur. The raptor only moved closer. "Stay. Stay boy. Staaay."

"Kevin he's a velociraptor, not a dog." Daren said.

"I don't care what kind of raptor he is I just don't want it to jump on me and- AHHH!" Kevin was cut short when the velociraptor jumped onto him. "Stop it, stop. That tickles." He laughed as the raptor licked his face.

"Looks like you'll be working with him." Sam giggled.

"You know, he's actually kind of cute." Jessica said giggling a little. "And he seems pretty nice too...for a dinosaur I mean."

"He wouldn't harm a fly." Daren stated. At that moment a fly flew past the resting raptor's head. With lightening speed, the raptor snapped up the fly in its mouth. A few seconds later it spat out the wings which everyone watched slowly flutter to the ground. "Okay, so maybe _he _would harm a fly. But only a fly." Daren then looked at the still resting raptor. He addressed his next question to it. "Aren't you going to sniff out your companion?" The raptor shook its head.

"Why not?" Daren looked to Sam, who was now slowly approaching the raptor. He hadn't expected the girls to take to the dinosaurs so well at first, but Sam seemed to be pulled to the raptor's presence, even after its display of hunting prowess. "I think it would be fun to have a friend like you." Sam said cautiously kneeling down next to the bird of prey. She marveled at the raptor's hide and feathers. Its hide was a dark tint of red, almost burgundy, and red mixed with white feathers traveled in a line from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. Sam reached out and placed her hand on the raptor's head and ruffled his feathers a little. The dinosaur began to purr.

"Well I never…" Daren said, laughing some. "I've never heard him make that sound before. He must really have taken a liking to you…Though that's not too hard to do in my opinion." He commented while smiling at Sam.

A blush briefly crossed Sam's face and she smiled back. "I think I know who my partner is." She said petting the raptor's head. The dinosaur nuzzled her neck in response.

"You said there would be a dinosaur for me too, later...right?" Jessica asked. Daren looked at her in surprise.

"So you changed your mind?" Daren said. "Even after all that resistance to the idea of it?"

Jessica looked down. "To be honest, I believe I'd probably freak out if it got to close to me. But I think with time I may grow to like it."

"I'm glad to here that, and I'm sure your partner will be glad to get to know you too." Daren said. "As for you two," He pointed to Kevin and Sam. Kevin was petting his raptor's head. Sam had made her way next to Kevin, and her raptor was standing beside her. It was nearly as tall as Daren, and slightly taller than Sam at 6 feet in height. "What names have you decided upon giving them?" Kevin was the first to answer.

"I like Vector. How about you?" He asked the velociraptor. The raptor gave an approving nod and growl.

"Vector it is then. I'll be sure to documanet it. What about you Sam?" Daren asked.

"I don't know. What do you want to be called?" She asked her raptor. The raptor stared into Sam's eyes with in depth focus. Sam stared back just as intensely. Daren watched on with great interest at the two. He had never seen the seeping effect act so quickly on a person except or twice before, but he pushed the thought to the back of his mind. "Pod." Sam stated.

"Come again?" Daren asked. His thoughts had distracted him from listening.

"Pod. He wants to be called Pod." Sam said tearing her gaze away from the raptor and focusing back on Daren.

"Perfect. It fits your deinonychus well." Daren smiled. Suddenly the building began to shake violently, and a low rumble could be heard coming from outside. Daren quickly moved to the door and stepped outside. The rest of the group followed, including the raptors. "Cipherdias, cut that out." Daren scolded as he ran up to T-rex. Sam, Jessica, and Kevin watched on curiosly as they watched Daren push on the rex's leg in vain as he tried to move the predator away from the building. Cipher had decided the building would make a perfect object to scratch an itch on his back he could not reach with his teeth. "That is what the trees are for you blockhead of a titan." Daren shouted as he continued his failed efforts to move the rex. His companions began to on laugh.

**XXXXXX**

Larry paced back and forwth in his control room on _his_ island. He was beyond upset that Jonah had beaten him so easily.

"Well I didn't use my more powerful dinosaurs." Larry mumbled to soften his defeat. "I didn't even use the Guardian I have." Larry stopped pacing. "But was the rocket really necessary, Jonah!" Larry yelled out. He was covered in first and second degree burns after being strapped so close to the flame. "Well at least I accomplished my goal." Larry took a seat in a metal chair. "I know now their defenses are pretty tough, but not without their weakspots." Larry smirked. "My team will soon have fully excuvated the next Guardian, and then I can put the first parts of my plan into effect. And since Daren has yet to show any sign he has a Guardian, I will have two to his zero."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dinosaur partners? Seeping effects? Diamond encased rexes? What?<strong>_

_**Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I attempted to create a sweet moment between Kevin and Jessica. Tell me how I did on that(Remember, I lack experience in the romance department of writing).**_

_**Any constructive criticism is happily welcomed.**_


	7. Ch6 You Got Some Explaining To Do

**You Got Some Explaining To Do**

After Daren finally was able to get Cipher away from the building, he decided to have his companions stay the night in the the Housing Dome since it had already become dark.

"I'm getting you a backscatcher." Daren said to the sleeping T-rex next to him.

"I thought what he did was kind of cute." Jessica admitted.

"Oh yeah. Well it's not cute that he damaged the outside of my building!" Daren gestured to the severe damage Cipherdias had left on the building. Pieces of the roof lay crumbled around the building.

"Don't be too upset." Samantha said. She was petting her deinonychus which was laying next to the fire Cipher had ignited to keep everyone warm through the night air. "He was just itchy."

"_Just_ itchy?" Kevin chimed in. His hands were warming over the fire. His velociraptor was laying down on the sleeping rex's back with its legs in the air like a dog. "You should have seen when he _just_ had a cold a year and a half ago. He nearly torched the mainbuilding." Kevin enlightened. "Thank goodness Jonah had the emergency fire extinguish system already installed in and around the building."

"This giant was spewing flame from his mouth and flaming mucus from his nostrils for two weeks." Daren said, patting the sleeping Cipherdias on snout. A smiled crossed his face. "It was pretty funny though when Jonah wanted to test that flame retardant suit he made."

Kevin started to laugh hysterically. "Re...remember how...Jonah came back to us...in the lab...with...with his clothes charred and...and his suit completely in ashes in a ziplock bag!" Kevin said through his chuckles. He eventually fell over in a fit of laughter.

Daren began to laugh as well. "He found out the hard way just how hot Cipher's fire actually was." Daren fell over laughing too. The girls only looked at the two guys with raised eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh...Boys?" Jessica called their attention. Daren and Kevin settled their laughter to listen. "I don't mean to interrupt your memoirs, but you and Daren have some explaining to do to me and Samantha."

"You're right." Kevin said sitting up.

"Yeah. We can laugh at Jonah's past failures later." Daren chuckled. "So...where to start?"

"How about explaining why that rex isn't in solid diamond anymore, for starters." Sam suggested.

"That's because Daren touched the diamond." Kevin stated.

"Come again?" Jessica asked.

"I think it'll take a little more explanation than that to understand what that's suppose to mean." Sam said.

"I'll explain...once again." Daren stated. "Me, Kevin, and Jonah took a team back to the site that was on the camera. We excuvated the dormant volcano and dug up Cipher in his diamond prison. We flew him back to the island and ran various tests. Most of which only Jonah really understood."

"That doesn't explain why he's here now, though." Sam said.

"I'm getting to that." Daren assured. "A little back story always makes a story more interesting, right?"

"I guess so." Jessica shrugged. Sam shrugged as well.

Daren sighed. "Where was I. Oh yeah, Jonah's test confirmed that it was one of the original dinosaurs from the Mesozoic era."

"So Cipher's one of the dinosaurs that you mentioned was imprisoned by the Guardians?" Sam questioned.

"Not exactly. Do you remeber my dad on the video saying he believed that Cipher was a Guardian?" Daren asked. The girls nodded. "Well I found out that he was right. I touched the diamond only once, and that was when it was sitting in Jonah's underground lab. I was staring at it and felt pulled towards it. I walked over to it and I placed my palm on it. A flash of light consumed me. Just like my father, I saw some of the truth about dinosaurs. Their clashing battles, their destructive power, their abilities of nature, _and_ I saw Cipher with a group of other dinosaurs, who I couldn't quite make out what species they were, sealing away other dinosaurs into nature's prisons. Some were sealed in the ocean, some were selaed in the earth, and others elsewhere. Then the group Cipher was apart of was sealed themselves away individually. I figured then that they must have all been Guardians. I watched it all for what felt like hours."

"Me and Jonah were there at the time. We saw some sort of blinding flash. Next thing you know, Daren looked like he was in a trance, but it only lasted a couple of seconds to us." Kevin chimed in. "And when he came out of the trance the diamond shattered. Needless to say me and Jonah were scared shitless when we heard that T-rex roar at his new found freedom. Daren stood there, still with his palm out, as Cipher lowered his head to eye level with him."

"He touched my palm with his snout." Daren stated with vigor. "And then he spoke to me."

"More like growled to you." Kevin pointed out.

"Well, _I_ understand what he's saying." Daren defended.

"Hold on. My head is starting to hurt." Jessica interrupted rubbing her temples. "Let me make sure I have this correct; Daren touched the diamond and it just shattered, right?" Daren nodded. "But before that, you spent hours watching dinosaurs fight, and then watched the Guardians seal the dinosaurs and themselves away, right?" Daren nodded again. "Okay, and when Cipher was finally free he touched your palm and now you understand everything he says."

"Sounds cheesy, I know, but that's right." Daren confirmed.

"Wow. I have a major headache now." Jessica complained.

"Oh stop whining. It's not that hard to understand." Sam said. "You know, for a technical genius you seem to struggle with some simple concepts."

"Don't blame me for the way my brain works." Jessica frowned and crossed her arms. Kevin chuckled at her cuteness, but Jessica shot him a nasty look.

Sam mentally rolled her eyes at Kevin and Jessica, and decided to ignore them and their blossoming feelings for each other. "So Daren, you mentioned something earlier today about a seeping affect."

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me." Daren smiled. "The Seeping Affect is what happened between me and Cipher."

Sam gave Daren a quizzical look. "Does it not defeat the purpose of using the word 'seeping' if the affect is immediate."

"It's not an immediate affect. It takes a couple of weeks to set in. Sarah and Jonah took days to start to understand their partners, though. But once your with them long enough, you begin to develop communication beyond just language." Daren explained. "For instance, Jonah's inhumanly high pitched whistles were an affect of his pachycephlasaurus. And Sarah's was..." Daren sighed. Sam noticed.

"You don't have to talk about her if you don't want." She sympathized.

"It's fine, really." Daren shook his head. "Sarah was able to communicate with telepathy with certain people and animals...I'm not sure what affect you, or Jessica, or Kevin's will have, but if it is telepathy please stay out of my head. Sarah use to bother me in my sleep on purpose." Daren laughed half-heartedly.

"Oh..." Sam paused. There was a moment of awkward silence. "Why was your Seeping Affect immediate, and everyone else longer?"

"Well, I guess Cipher sped up the process. He is a Guardian afterall." Daren shrugged.

"That reminds me of another question I have. If he's a Guardian, then shouldn't he know where the others are?" Sam questioned.

"I thought that too at first, but when I read my dad's journal I found out that the Guardians wiped the memories of every dinosaur they imprisoned; including themselves." Daren informed. "So Cipher has no knowledge of where his former companions may lie."

"Why would they do that?" Jessica asked. She had quit glaring at Kevin and taken interest in the conversation.

"Some sort of precaution on their part." Daren elaborated. "My dad wrote that from what he understood, the Guardians wiped out all memory that involved dinosaurs tapping into their most powerful abilites, so if any were to awaken unsupervised they would not cause catastrophic destruction. Though the catch is that Guardians like Cipher can't use their full power to stop all the other Mesozoic era dinosaurs that get loose. The ones that are cloned are not as powerful as them."

"It seems pointless for the Guardians to wipe their own memories though, becasue what if someone had disturbed a Guardian first? Wouldn't it just go back into its suspended animated state in a new location?" Jessica questioned.

"Not all of them." Daren sighed. "Accordingly to my father's journal, some Guardians were only kept in check by the fact that they knew they couldn't beat the more powerful Guardians by themselves. But if ever given the chance to rule over the other dinosaurs, they would take it instead of doing their duty for the greater good." Daren climbed atop Cipher's head and sat crossed-legged. The T-rex stirred a little, but did not wake. Daren patted the rex on the head. "I'm glad we dug up one of the good guys." Daren grinned.

"I guess that makes sense." Jessica started. "Better only to have a powerful dinosaur running amuck than a _super_ powerful dinosaur destroying everything."

"You got it!" Kevin cheered.

"I wasn't asking you!" Jessica spat. "And I'm still not talking to you."

"I said I was sorry." Kevin frowned. "Oh, come on." Daren sighed as Kevin and Jessica began to argue again as they had done most of the day.

"Daren." Sam said, drawing his attention away from the arguement. "I have another question."

"Shoot." Daren encouraged. "You seem to be the only interested in what I have to say." He laughed gesturing to Kevin and Jessica arguing.

"Did you ever consider that maybe Cipher was the fire breathing dinosaur from the video, since he can breath fire?"

"I have thought about that in the past, but I realized that if it was him, then he would have horns on his head like that dinosaur. And then there's the fact that he was found in a giant diamond which most likely took a very long time to get to that size deep within the earth. His diamond probably only surfaced, because that other dinosaur might have caused the volcano to erupt...Plus breathing fire isn't the only thing Cipher can do. He has various other abilities as well."

"Then that means that fire breathing dinosaur is still roaming free and uncheked." Sam stated with a hint of fear.

"Don't worry. We have a Guardian onour side." Daren tried to ease her mind. "I'm sure no matter how strong that dinosaur's fire breath may be that it is no match for the flames of a Guardian."

"I guess you're right." Sam smiled weakly. "Daren-" She started.

"I know, I know; you have another question." Daren laughed.

"Yes." Sam giggled. "What are some of those other various abilities Cipher has?" At this question the T-rex rumbled and awoke. Daren hopped off when the rex shook himself of his unwanted passengers, much to the Vector's dislike, and settled back into place. Vector trotted over to Kevin, and curled up at his feet. Cipher made a series of low long and short growls, and then closed his eyes once more.

"He said he'll show you some tomorrow." Daren translated. "But now he says he's going back to sleep." Daren yawned. "I suggest we all take his example and turn in for the night."

"Okay." Sam yawned. "I'm kind of tired too." She grabbed a blanket and pillow that Daren had brought out of the slgihtly wrecked building and curled up near the dying fire.

"One hell of a first day, huh?" Daren was climbing onto Cipher's head again. He stretched out and laid down.

"Definitely." Sam replied and was instantly asleep.

"Hey, love birds!" Daren shouted towards Kevin and Jessica. Both of them looked up at Daren. They had appeared to have ceased their fighting and were now just talking. Jessica had a furious blush on her face when she realized what Daren had said to get their attention. "You guys might want to turn in for the night. We have a lot to do tomorrow." Daren put his hands behind his head and laid back. "_And a lot to learn in a short amount of time._" He thought.

**XXXXXX**

Perched in tree outside the dome, a man with high-powered binoculars watched the four companions and their dinosaurs. His skin matched the night sky, and his image in the tree was only illuminated by the moons light. His attention foucsed on the T-rex and the person laying on his head. The man sneered in disgust at the site.

"How dare he treat such a Guardian like a common mattress." The man put away his binoculars into a leather pack on his back. He turned and ran along the branch of the tree then leaped to another branch with great ease and poise. He landed next to a Pteranodon perched on the branch. The pterosaur had a modified saddle with reigns on its back. The man climbed into the saddle. "We shall keep an eye on this one, my friend." He spoke to the pterosaur. "Too much power has fallen into the hands of the igorant." The pteranodon nodded. It open its wings and flapped down one powerful time which was enough to send it 10 feet into the air. The man and his pteranodon disappeared into the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I looked at the disclaimer for this and I realized I had forgot to credit one of my favorite games that helped push with this idea; Jurassic Park: Scan Command. A game for the PC. <em>**

**_Any advice, or constructive criticism is very well welcomed. _**


	8. Ch7 Dreaming Of The Past

**Dreaming Of The Past**

Six days had passed since Daren had introduced Kevin and Sam to their partners. He had them training since that day none stop, and the intensity seemed to be unlocking some of their abilities too. He wasn't surprised that neither Sam nor Jessica had any prior self defense training, but he was pleased at how fast the picked up on learning it. With the aide of Cipher, Daren was able to teach everyone how to rangle, fight, and dodge dinosaurs. Though fighting them was pointless most of the time it was still good to teach. Dodging was much more useful.

Jonah had been keeping Daren posted on Larry's progress on unearthing the lastest Guardian by watching his men with their satellite. Kevin had suggested just rushing in and storming the place, then picking up where Larry left. Daren told him it was too high risk since the only two other people on the island who were experienced enough with their dinosaurs were already on another assignment. That's when Jonah suggested letting Larry's team finish digging out the Guardian, and then go in and storm the place. The trio agreed to go with Jonah's plan.

On the seventh day of training Daren decided to let the dinosaurs take a rest since he knew they would be uncooperative if they became too irratated. Instead, he would just train the girls in defensive fighting. Jonah had volunteered to keep the dinosaurs busy while everyone else worked. He said he had some new training toy he wanted to try out.

"So like this?" Sam questioned as she flipped Daren onto his back into the dust of the training grounds. A audible crack echoed across the dusty earth. Kevin and Jessica stopped talking and looked over to Sam and Daren. Jonah stopped tinkering with the training toy he was working on, which looked like a flying saucer the size of a human, and looked over to Daren on the ground. It even grabbed the attetion of the tussling Velociraptor and Deinonychus, and Cipher, who was just laying down resting. "Oh my god! Did I break something?"

"No. I'm fine." Daren stood up and cracked his back into place again. "For a paleontologist who spent most of her time in a museum, you sure are strong."

"For a 27 year old guy, you seem pretty out of shape." Kevin laughed. Jessica was walking up behind him. They seemed almost inseperable at times.

"You're 27?" Jessica asked astonished.

"You look like you're still in your early twenties." Sam complimented.

"Well that's what happens when your excercises involve running from dinosaurs. Right Daren!" Kevin laughed and slapped his friend on the back. Another audible crack was heard. "Sorry." Kevin apologized quickly removing his hand.

"I'll live." Daren cracked his back once more. "And let's not bring up Sarah's training, shall we." Daren chuckled.

"Will do." Kevin agreed about to pat Daren on the back again, but stopped short when he realized what he was about to do.

"Jessica it's your turn." Daren said. "Sam, take a break." The girls switched positions. Sam and Kevin stood off to the side. "Are you ready?" Jessica nodded. "Okay, when I come at you I want you to grab my arm like this. Then twist and spin, and throw me with all the force you've got. Got it?" Jessica nodded again. "Here I come!" Daren ran at her. Jessica flinched at first but righted herslef immediately. When Daren was in position Jessica did as instructed. She grabbed his arm, twisted, spun, and threw with all her might. Surprisingly it took little effort, though. Daren went flying into the ground again. Fortunately for him, there was no audible crack. "Good job." Daren said in a high pitched voice as he lay on his back in the dirt.

"That was fun! Can we do it again?" Jessica bounced up and down clapping.

"I would normally say yes, but my back would never forgive me." Daren stretched as he stood. "Unless Kevin wants to do it?"

"No way, man. I like my spine aligned and in place." Kevin laughed.

"Okay, well the next thing is-" Daren started.

"HEADS UP!" Jonah yelled out. The last thing Daren remembered before everything turned black was someone grabbing his hand to prevent him from hitting the ground so hard.

_Sarah grabbed Daren's hand and pulled him off the boat and into the lake water, clothes and all._

_"Sarah!" Daren yelled as he splashed down past her. When he resurfaced he found her giggling with delight. "That's not funny." Daren growled._

_"What's the matter, buddy? Afraid to get a little wet?" Sarah splashed him._

_"Hey, cut it out." Daren splashed back. Soon enough they both were laughing and immersed in a splash fight._

_"Hey, kids." Someone called from the back of the boat causing Sarah and Daren to cease their splashing._

_"We're not kids dad." Sarah whined. "I'm 19, and Daren's 17. We're young adults."_

_"Well, you young adults can get back on the boat now. Your mom's about to drive us to our favorite island on the lake." Sarah's dad smiled. Sarah and Daren eagerly climbed back onto the boat using the ladder on the rear. Daren recieved a funny look from Sarah's dad and didn't realize why until he felt the cold, water soaked shorts and t-shirt on his body. "I see Sarah convinced you to changed your mind about that swim, huh Daren?" _

_"Yeah, something like that." Daren chuckled and gazed over at his best friend. She was lying on her back in a lawn chair. She hadn't bothered to wrap herself in a towel, which left Daren with a wonderful view of her shapely body which her bikini emphasized upon perfectly._

_"Enjoying the view?" Sarah winked at Daren as if reading his mind._

_"I was just...uhhh." Daren's face was red._

_"Stop teasing the boy, Sarah." Sarah's dad gave a hardy laugh and gave Daren a friendly slap on the back. It nearly knocked Daren over though. "He's barely past puberty." The older man laughed and climbed to the top of the boat, leaving the two teens alone._

_"Buddy?" Sarah used Daren's nickname to get his attention. She had affectionately called him 'Buddy' since their childhood._

_"Huh?" Daren answered, slightly dumbly._

_"When we get to the island I want to show you something. But not around my parents, okay?" Sarah looked at Daren for confirmation he would go along with her._

_"Sure." Daren nodded._

_Sarah smiled. "Awesome. Now come over here and sit next to me. I can't make you feel awkward standing all the way over there. You know it's my favorite 'pass time'."_

_Daren chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, I know." He moved to sit down in the lawn chair next to Sarah. As soon as he laid back comfortably in the chair Sarah jumed into his lap and sat sideways, swinging her legs off the edge of the chair. "OW!" Daren exclaimed. "You could've damaged some sensitive equipment down there!"_

_"I seriously doubt that, but if you're so concerned we can test and see later on." Sarah winked and giggled, and sure enough, Daren felt awkward once more. __"Hey, Daren..." Sarah said. "Wake up."_

_"What?"_

_"I said wake, Daren. Wake up." Sarah repeated._

"Daren, wake up." Sam voice rang loud and clear. "Daren, wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Daren said still in a daze.

"Damn...you look like shit, dude." Kevin proclaimed examining Daren's eyes with a flash light. Daren's eyes were blood shot red, and his hair a total mess, and his skin pale.

"No. I'm fine." Daren waved him and Sam away as he sat up on the bed. He had a throbbing headache. He could remember bits and pieces of the past week, but that was it.

"Well he was out for a week." Sam pointed out.

"Where the hell are we?" Daren looked around the room. It definitely wasn't his, because his room didn't have white and red walls. It was large enough to fit a couple of superpredators inside, as were all the important rooms on the isalnd. Upon further inspection he noticed Jessica wasn't around. "And where's Jessica?"

"We're in the hospital wing. And Jessy?..." Kevin thought for a second. "Oh yeah, she went to go meet her partner. She'll be back soon enough, but at the moment you need to concern yourself with rest. Doctor's orders." Kevin stated sternly. Daren just growled under his breath.

"What the hell happened?" Daren asked.

"While training Samantha and Jessy in defensive fighting you were hit in the head a metal frisby Jonah was experimenting with." Kevin explained.

"Metal frisby?" Daren gave Kevin a questioningly look. "You mean that flying saucer thing Jonah was messing with?"

"It was designed for the dinosaurs to play with." Kevin shrugged. "Ironically, Cipher was the one who tossed the frisby when it hit you."

"AARRRGH!" Daren fell back onto the bed with a frustrated grunt.

"Look on the bright side," Sam began. "We learned a lot in the week you were conscious to teach us stuff." It was true. Kevin, Sam, and Jessica had learned a lot since Daren had first introduced them to their partners. From what Daren remembered, they were able to communicate pretty well with their dinosaurs. They also had started to tap into some of the abilities too before Daren was apparently blindsided by a metal dino frisby. If he remembered correctly, Sam could manipulate fire a bit, and Kevin had some control over wind. Jessica had yet to gain an ability due to her lack of partner, but if she was going to met hers today then all that would soon change.

"And the week you were out cold, Jonah picked up where you left off." Kevin said.

"Yeah! Now look what we can do!" Sam said enthusiastically. She yanked a lighter out of her shorts pockets and ignited the flame. She closed her palm around the flame and pocketed the lighter. When she opened her hand the lighter flame was still there, licking lightly at her fingertips. Sam began to lightly bounce the flame in her hand, then she tossed it to the other hand and repeated the movement. For a few seconds she seemed to play a game of hot potato with herself. Suddenly, she tossed the flame high in the air and held her head back. By the time Daren realized what she was about to do it was too late.

"Sam, dont'!" Daren sat up straight. Sam had already swallowed the flame though. She smiled at Daren as if nothing strange, or out of the ordinary had just occured.

"Calm down. I'm not down yet." Sam backed away a good distance. She slowed her breathing and took one deep breath and held it.

"This is pretty cool." Kevin told Daren. A a burst of heat and fire streamed from Sam's mouth in a flamethower-like fashion. She held the stream of 10 foot flame for about three seconds before it ended and died out with her sigh.

"Ta-da." Sam announced, taking a small curtsy.

"That wasn't cool, Kevin. That was hot." A wide eyed Daren corrected his friend. "What kind of training did Jonah give you guys...on second thought, don't answer that question." Daren layed back down. "Jonah's always been a better teacher anyway. I should have had him train you from the beginning. So what did you learn Kevin? How to fly?"

"Not quite." Kevin laughed. "But we do have to be outside. It's too dangerous in here."

"Miss Jessica, You can't bring that in here!" Someone shouted in panic from out side the room. Most likely a guard or another medic.

"Move, or I'll have her eat you!" Jessica shouted back. "I have to see Daren, right now." A shrill roar, clearly that of whatever dinosaur was with her, pierced the air. Quick footsteps was soon heard leaving away from the room. A second later Jessica walked through the giant sliding doors with a Baryonyx right behind her. "Daren! Your awake!" She cheered. "Just in time too!"

"In time for what?" Daren questioned. Jessica ran over to Daren and slammed him with a hug. "Jessica...I...can't...breath!" Sam and Kevin pried Jessica off of Daren.

"Just in time to meet _my_ partner!" Jessica gestured over to the Baryonyx. It was a dark gray and blue with piercing green eyes. "Is she not just the cutest thing you ever saw. I would have never met her if it weren't for you." Jessica ran over and hugged the leg of the 10 foot tall, and 30 foot long animal. The Baryonyx craned its neck and nuzzled Jessica's back to return the affection.

"Jessica basically loves dinosaurs now." Kevin informed, noticing the confused expression on Daren's face.

"I noticed." Daren said. "So I'm out for a week because of some metal dino frisby, and you guys get new abilities, and Jessica loves dinosaurs now. Is there anything else wierd you guys want to tell me?"

"Sarah may not be dead after all." Jonah rushed through an opening in the wall. It closed immediately after after he passed through, blending into the wall once again.

"That's a sick joke." Daren said in a low somber voice. His mind instantly shot back to the dream he was having earlier. About the time he vacationed with Sarah and her parents at their lake house.

"Daren, I would never joke about a subject so sensitive." Jonah approached Daren and stared him in the eye. Jonah's face said it all. Daren knew he meant what he said.

"You have to be mistaken." Daren almost whimpered. "She died in my arms. You saw me holding her when you arrived." A tear escaped Daren's eye. "You're lying!" Daren yelled and grabbed Jonah by his collar. Daren was fully crying now. "She's dead and nothing can change that!" No one in the room moved, but stared at the two founders. The light playful mood in the room had been replaced with tension. All had become quiet. Jonah didn't flinch.

"I know it sounds impossible, but here me out." Though in a compromising position, Jonah sounded sad and very sympathetic for Daren. Daren let go of his old friend and looked away towards the floor. The room became a little less tense. Jonah took this as the okay to speak. "I was keeping tabs on Larry's progress with uncovering the lastest Guardian." Jonah began. "I had the satellite take photos of his work team's movements in Australia. In all the photos another person kept showing up well out of range of the workers to be part of the team, so I had the satellite zoom in and take a photo of the person." Jonah reached into his cargo shorts pocket and pulled out a single photo. "Here." Jonah extended the photo to Daren. Hesitantly, and with shaky hands, Daren took the the photo. He forced himself to gaze down at it.

"It is her." Daren said under his breath. He would recognize those deep dark blue crystal eyes anywhere. Eventhough the photo was taken at a high angle, her eyes were still visible underneath her flowing wavy brown hair. Her face was a canvas of scatches and dirt, and a stern frown marked her lips. She was in a crouched position and half hidden by thorny bushes. Her appearence was rough and gruffy, yet, to Daren she was still the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. "Sarah...but how?" He whispered to no one in particular. Thoughts, theories, and ideas rushed into Daren's mind for any answer to how she could have lived. Overwhelmed by the evidence Jonah gave him, Daren's mind shutdown and he blacked out.

_"We're here kids!" Sarah's dad called from the front of the ship._

_"Daaad!" Sarah whined._

_"Oh yeah, sorry sweetie. I mean, young adults, we're here!" Sarah's father corrected himself. Sarah and Daren came to the front of the ship just as the boat docked. Once everthing was tied, anchored, and secured, Daren and Sarah raced off into the little forest of the small island. "Hey you kids, be careful!" Sarah's dad called after them._

_"Charlie, let them go. They'll be fine." Sarah's mother spoke. Sarah's mother kissed her husband on the cheek, and walked towards the cabin. Her husband couldn't help but see that his daughter was a spitting image of his wife. Wavy brown hair with striking blue eyes. Only difference was that his wife was more delicate than his tomboy of a daughter. _

_"Finally. We're away from my folks." Sarah dug in the pockets of her shorts she had put on before getting off the boat. She had forced Daren to put on his swimming trunks as well. Neither of them cared to put on a shirt. Sarah just stuck to wearing her bikini top._

_"So what exactly did you want to show me?" Daren looked over to Sarah who and stopped walking and was rummaging through her pockets._

_"It's no fun if I tell you." Sarah managed to find what she was looking for. She pulled her favorite pocket watch out of her shorts. She carried it with her on special occasions because it was an antique. Sarah opened it and checked the time. "Perfect. Come on, it's about to happen." She grabbed Daren's hand and ran towards the opposite side of the island._

_"It would be nice to know where we are going, and if I'm going to come back alive." Daren sarcastically stated._

_"Have you always been such a pessimist?" Sarah joked._

_"Do you even know me?" Daren retorted._

_"Good point." Sarah replied. They both laughed. Before long they had reached the other side of the island. A small sandy beach area greeted their bare feet as the best friends ran to a stop at the water's edge of the lake. They sat down, panting to catch their breaths from the run._

_"Now will you tell me what you wanted to show me?" Daren sighed._

_"I can show you better than I can tell you." Sarah pointed towards the setting sun. Daren watched as the giant red-orange sphere slowly dipped itself into the lake. The placid water glimmered a near perfect reflection of the sun. The sky itself became an ever expanding rainbow of colors Daren wasn't sure he had ever seen before. A group of cranes flew across the horizon in the distance, painting their silhouettes into the setting sun, if only for a brief moment. Sarah scooted closer to Daren and rested her head on his shoulder. "I've loved this spot since I was a kid. No matter what, I can always find peace here. I think it's kind of romantic, ya know? So what do think?"_

_"Honestly?" Daren questioned. He felt Sarah nod against his shoulder. "I think it's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."_

_Sarah lifted here head to see Daren's face. "Second? What's the first?" Sarah asked puzzled._

_Daren took a in a shaky breath, and then turned to face Sarah. "You are." It took a second for the magnitude of the words to sink in, but the instant it did Sarah's face reddened completely. Without warning, she found her lips pressed into Daren's. A few seconds passed before Daren broke the kiss he had initiated._

_"Buddy..." Sarah gasped, and tried to speak but no words came to mind. For the first time in her life, she was actually speechless. An intense moment was held between the two. Their eye's locked with the others'. Daren broke it by looking away._

_"I'm sorry..." Daren said in such a low voice it was almost inaudible. "Please don't hate me...Sarah." _

_"Buddy..." Sarah repeated, leaning into Daren. She placed her right hand on his bare chest. She felt his heart beat. It was fast and frantic. Full of angst and fear. Her own heart was not much different at the moment. So many flooding pent up emotions and feelings were running through her all at once. "Buddy...I could never hate you." She spoke softly and with care. She placed a hand on Daren's cheek and gently turned his head to face her again. Slowly, she tilted her head slightly and leaned into Daren. She pressed her lips into his, letting passion take hold of her. Her hands sensually slid over his shoulders, and her fingers interwove behind his head. Sarah straddled Daren as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body into his, deepening their kiss. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, I'm going to need some serious help here. I have no idea if the the little romance scene is any good or not. Your advice will be greatly appreciated in that area. Other than that, feel free to citique the story and give opions. I like hearing what you guys think.<em>**


	9. Ch8 Australia

**Australia**

She couldn't remember anything from her life. Not her name, not her age, not her past, not even how she came to wake up in a giant desert. She probably wouldn't have even remembered what she looked like if she hadn't found a small pound to show her reflection when she first woke to a land of nothingness. She only remembered some basics of the civilization she came from. All she truly remembered from her past was the pain...the unbearable pain that racked every fiber of her being, screaming for it to end. She would wake in the middle of night sometimes, screaming bloody murder as she believed what felt like hundreds of large firey hot spikes shoot through her abdomen, chest, and leg. Each spike piercing straight through to the other side of her body...but she was always thankful that it was a dream.

Now, at midday, she stared into the very pound that reminded her what she looked like two years ago. Her wavy brown hair lay stagnant on her shoulders as she scanned over her own features with her deep blue eyes. She appeared sad to herself. Sad because the place she now called home was being destroyed by the people digging an extremely large hole in the ground. She watched them every day, undetected, hoping they would just pack up and leave to go back where ever they came from. It probably was a place similar to where she had once come from too.

She often thought about asking the digging people to take her back to the place where they came from, but each time she rememinded herself that the barren land she adapted to was her home now, despite her hate for it. Besides, she always felt like if she went back to their civilization that something major in her life would be missing. Something that being surrounded by loads of people would only make it worst. Not something in her new home; no, it was something that her heart craved and ached for each and everyday that she had left behind in her previous life, but she could never recall what that something was. A person perhaps? Maybe...

"I don't know." The woman finally sighed, taking a seat at the pound's edge. "I just wish I knew something." She laid down with her bare feet in the water. "I've been out here in solitude for two years going on three now. I've had to wear and wash the same shirt, bra, and shorts this whole time. I've had to survive off snakes, bugs, kangaroos, and this pound. And on top of that I still don't remember my name. I need someone to come and save me from this absolution of a depressing life." The woman got up and traveled the short mile to her humble abode that was a structure of rocks which formed a small cave-like indention for her to sleep in. "I need someone to come and pull me out of this hell hole of a home. Someone who actually may want to help me remember who I am." She kicked a stone across the dusty ground. She huffed in aggravation of always being alone and lonely. She placed her hands over her constantly aching heart. "Even if someone did come and get me, I dobut they could fix this hurt and longing in my heart anyway...so what's the point of even leaving here."

**XXXXXX**

"Are you ready?" The question didn't really need an answer because Daren was leaving no matter what, but he asked as a curtesy to everyone.

"Yep." Jonah responded.

"Ready." Kevin replied

"Set to go." Jessica nodded.

"I'm ready." Sam answered.

"Alright, good. See you on the ground." Daren shouted as he jumped backwards off the cargo plane. Samantha, doing skydiving for a hobby, jumped next. Kevin stepped on the edge of the platform and started to have second thoughts.

"Why of all things did he pick skydiving to sneak in unnoticed." Kevin whined.

"Need help?" Jonah asked. Kevin nodded. Without warning, Jonah shoved Kevin into the open space of the sky.

"Thank yoooou." Kevin shouted as he fell towards the ground.

"Just don't forget to pull the cord!" Jonah shouted between chuckles. He looked at Jessica who was wide-eyed in shock. "Want me to push you too?" He offered.

"Please?" Jessica positioned herself on the edge of the platform. Jonah gave her a slight nudge, but she didn't move. He tried again with the same results. Jessica had gripped onto the sides of the open bay door. With a hardy shove from his foot on her back, Jessica went flailing into the open sky.

Jonah shook his head as he watched her fall before taking his leap out of the plane. "WOOHOOOOO!" He shouted as he spun rapidly towards the ground.

Daren tapped his foot as he waited for everyone to meet up at the agreed upon location. He, Sam, and Kevin were already there. Only Jessica and Jonah were left now. After another two minutes of waitng, Jonah came floating down to earth under his parachute, directly on the spot the group was waiting.

"We gotta do that again sometime." Jonah said in excitement.

"Where's Jessica?" Daren sounded like he was losing patience.

"She jumped before me. She should have got here atleast a minute ago." Jonah replied.

"Help! Someone! Please!" Everyone could faintly hear Jessica's voice calling out.

"She's this way." Kevin pointed, leading the way to her.

"Anyone! Some help please!" Jessica whined. It took two more minutes to find her hanging by her parachute from the high branch of a tree, and an additional three minutes for Jonah to climb the tree and cut her down. She landed flat on her bottom with a thump.

"Let's move. We're burning daylight." Daren adjusted his backpack and marched into the bramble of dried trees and bushes. The group all followed him. "We're going to set up base camp five miles from Larry's dig site so we're close enough to observe, but not be detected." Daren seemed much more tactful and sharp than his usually self. His tone was stale, and body motions stiff.

"What about the dinosaurs? They can't stay on the plane the whole time." Jessica sounded worried for them. She had grown even more accustomed to the ancient animals in the short time Daren was out of comission. Especially since he was out cold for an additional week after seeing the picture of what was suppose to be Sarah.

"The plane will land on a nearby private runway strip and the dinosaurs will track us to the camp from there." Daren explained. "Cipher's nose will pick up our scent, and they'll be at the base camp by nightfall...Sorry we couldn't bring Sasha, but she doesn't have enough training yet." Daren directly addressed the last part of his statement to Jessica.

"It's fine. I doubt we could fit in the plane with a T-rex, a pachycephalosaur, two raptors, and a baryonyx anyway." Jessica said. Daren just nodded his agreement. The next 20 minutes of walking were silent after that. The group pretty much kept to themselves. Daren stopped walking every now and again to check a map to make sure they were heading in the correct direction. When the sun was beginning to set is when Daren fianlly stopped in a loctaion where there was a large open area surrounded on all sides by dry trees and shrubs.

"Here." Daren dropped his backpack and started taking out parts to assemble a camping tent. "This is where we'll be sleeping for tonight. You might want to turn in soon cause we're going to be getting up really early."

"Can't we eat something first? I'm starving." Jessica's stomach growled loudly in agreement. Her face turned scarlet. Kevin, Jonah, and Sam burst into laughter at the same time. Daren, however, continued to construct his tent, unphased. When he didn't even give the slightest of chuckles, his companions began to really worry about him.

"If you want to make something to eat make, we're going to need a fire." Daren said. At that moment, Cipher poked his head through the barricade of trees into the camp. He gave a low growl, signaling the other dinosaurs it was ok to enter. The two birds of prey, and the pachychephalosaur trotted into the open area to happily greet their partners followed shortly by Cipher himself. He just laid down next to Daren, who had just finished constructing his tent. Daren hurridly gathered some fallen limbs from the surrounding trees and placed them in the middle of the area. "Light it up, Cipherdias, please and thank you." Daren requested of his partner. The T-rex simply inhaled a bit and then huffed with great force. The result was a stream of flame shooting from his nostrils to the pile of dried branches, lighting them ablaze. Daren nodded approvingly to the rex and then retreated to the confines of his tent.

"He must be really on edge." Sam noticed. She was finishing the construction of her tent.

"It's probably because this whole Sarah thing has got him this way." Kevin said as he finished setting his tent up as well. He pulled out a pot from his pack, and a stand so it could go over the fire to cook food. He set it up over the fire, with much distraction from Vector bouncing all around him.

Jonah sighed as he took a seat in front of the campfire. He poured water from a canteen into the pot. "It's my fault he's like this. I showed him the picture. Who knows, I'm probably wrong. Sarah might not be here. It could've been someone totally different." Pach, the new decided name of his partner, gave Jonah a reasuring nuzzle.

"Don't fault yourself Jonah." Kevin encouraged. "You're hardly ever wrong when you use your technology."

"I guess." Jonah shrugged as he pulled a cord on a small plastic container he took from his cargo pocket. He threw it over his shoulder, and as soon as it hit the ground a fully constructed tent popped into being from the container.

"Maybe once this mission is over, we can search thuroughly for Sarah." Sam yawned.

"Then we'll finally be able to meet the brains and beauty behind the whole Research Jurassic Park idea." Jessica yawned.

"I think I'm turning in for tonight." Sam spoke through another yawned.

"I might be joining you soon." Jessica agreed. "But I still want to eat first."

Sam looked around the camp site curiously. "Aren't you going to make your tent before you eat?"

"Oh, well...um...I'm sleeping in the same tent as Kevin." Jessica smiled sheepishly. Sam's jaw dropped. "Not like that! I swear!" Kevin's face reddened as the the implication sunk into his mind. He would normally interject at this point to dispell any bad thoughts, but he learned it was best to let Sam and Jessica have their disputes.

"Just...just..." Sam was pretty upset. She and Jessica knew sleeping in such close contact with a guy was likely to set her little nympho side off, which would then become a whole new problem for the entire team. "Just don't break your promise you little...little...argh!" Was all Sam was able to say before retreating into her tent for the night. Pod quickly stationed himself in a sleeping position in front of her tent opening.

"What was that about?" Jonah inquired while dropping noodles and some herbs into the boiling pot of water.

"N...nothing. It was about nothing." Jessica blushed furiously.

Midnight, on the dot, Daren roused from his sleep and left his tent. The fire was beginning to dim, but Jonah and Kevin were still sitting around it.

"Couldn't sleep?" Kevin asked? Daren nodded.

"Us too." Jonah huffed. Daren sat across from them and stared into the dying firing. No one spoke for a while.

"Dude...what's up?" Kevin interrogated. "You've been like this since you woke up a couple of days ago. What's going through your head?"

"I..." Daren sighed. "I don't know."

"Bull-Shit." Kevin accused. "Is this because of that picture Jonah showed you?" Daren kept quiet and contiuned to stare into the fire. Kevin had his answer.

"Daren, I can't possibly imagine how you feel at the moment," Jonah began, "but right now we need you to focus on the mission."

"I know." Daren responded, looking up from the fire. "It's just...she might be out here...somewhere."

"I promise you, if she is, we _will_ find her." Jonah reasured. "Cause she was...she _is_ my friend too, and I do miss her."

"And the photo was taken near Larry's digsite, so she is probably close by." Kevin pointed out.

A smile tugged at Daren's lips. "Yeah, you're right. She was nearby which means she should be close by us too." A little excitement began to trill into Daren's voice.

"Don't get too excited just yet." Jonah warned. "We still have a mission to complete before we can go searching for her."

"But once we're done we can devote our efforts to finding her." Daren felt slightly better now. He still wasn't his old self, but now atleast he was better than he had been before.

"_Daren._"

"You guys hear that?" Daren turned his head to check the surroundings, but everything was extremely dark.

"Hear what?" Jonah raised an eyebrow.

"It sounded like someone said my name." Daren peered into the empty black area he believed the sound had come from.

"It was probably just your imagination." Kevin offered.

**XXXXXX**

She watched them from her hiding spot in the bushes. She wastched them for a while just sit and talk. Their campfire had drawn her interest in the dark. Not mush was visible in the dark except for what the dying fire illuminated which was only the two males near the fire. She wanted to approach them and join their conversation. She wanted to tell them about her situation and ask for their help, but fear kept her at bay. They didn't appear to be with the group digging the giant hole, though. They seemed much more friendly, more somber as well, but still very friendly. One of them, the taller one, seemed so familiar. Like she had seen him before.

After a while the woman decided she should probably leave since the males weren't doing anything interesting. She couldn't hear their conversations very well anyway. She was getting up from her crouched position when another figure, a male, entered the fire's illumination. She couldn't see his face, just his back. Her interest had been piqued again. She stealthily navigated her way through the thick shrubs and trees to get a better view of the newcomer. When she finally found a good position she was able to see all the faces of the men. An involuntary gasped escaped her when her eyes fell upon the new person's face. For some reason her heart fluttered with delight, quickening her heartbeat, and her palms began to sweat. A flash of broken memories rushed through her mind; all of them were brief flashes of the newcomer's face and nothing else. All of them were unbelievably vivid in detail. A word involuntarily escaped her mouth.

"Daren." She spoke in a soft voice with an affection she didn't quite understand fully. Was that the man's name? Cause apparently she had spoken it loud enough to grab his attention. "Damn it!" The woman cuursed under her breath. Her hand shot to her mouth to keep it closed.

"You guys hear that?" He was scanning the area for the source of the sound.

"Hear what?" The taller of the two guys across from him asked.

"It sounded like someone said my name." The guy that was now obviously _was_ Daren seemed to be staring directly at the woman, but she knew it was too dark for him to see her. As long as she didn't make anymore sounds or movements he wouldn't find her.

"It was probably just your imagination." The shorter man said.

"Maybe." Daren started to move towards the woman's hiding spot.

"Oh no." The woman begin to slowly back away from the campsite. If she ran they would definitely hear her and pursue. All was going well. She was easing her way out of ear shot, but something caught her right foot on a step back. She fell butt first onto dried branches. The snapping sounds were loud enough to get all three men's attention. "Shit." She cursed. She could see Daren hurrying to her location. He drew a combat knife from a sheath on his boot. She tried to stand and run, but was forced to her knees when pain shot through her right ankle when she put weight on it. "Shit." She cursed again, holding her ankle in agony. She must have twisted it when she fell. She wouldn't be able to get away fast enough now. She was crippled, and Daren was only a few yards away. "I'm going to die." The woman whispered to herself in tears. She closed her eyes and awaited her fate.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Here's an update. Next chapter the dinosaur that's benig dug up will be revealed...and probably wreak some havoc in the capital of Australia. Yay haovc! <strong>_


	10. Ch9 First Guardian Unleashed

**First Guardian Unleashed**

"We got it out boss!" Larry jumped to his feet from his laptop.

"Out of the way! Move!" Larry shoved his way through his hired hands, and paleontologists. "Let me see what it is you ametures!" When Larry was finally able to get to the ridiculously massive 200 foot deep and 300 foot wide hole the Guardian lay in, he still had to descend the many ramps to the bottom of the dig site. The flood lights peering into the hole was the only lighting that was available in the dark night. They illuminated just enough for Larry to make out what kind of dinosaur the Guardian was; eventhough it appeared to be nothing but a large grey stone statue of a dinosaur.

"It's a Dilophosaurus, sir." One of the former InGen paleontologist Larry had hired told him. He was atop a ladder dusting off excess dirt on the dinosaur's crest.

"I see." Larry marveled at the creature's sheer size. Standing at 14 feet tall and 27 long It was much largr than a normal dliophosaurus. "Unfortunately at the moment, it's nothing but a roaring rock." Larry said, referring to the dilophosaur's pose. It stood in a running posture, slightly looking off to its left side, with its frill open and frayed, and teeth bared. It appeared to be running perpindicular to whatever it had been roaring at before it became nothing more than a giant statue to its own testament.

"How do you plan on waking it?" The paleontologist asked.

"Well I did some research, Sebastian, and found out this isn't the first time this particular Guardian has been woken." Larry said.

"Your kidding? No way! When was the last time it woke up?" The paleontologist, Sebastian, eagerly asked.

"I'm sure you've heard of Medusa."

"Now way..." Sebastian's eyes widened behind his glasses. "This thing," he pointed with his dusting brush, "was Medusa?"

Larry sighed, "Don't be ridiculous, of course not."

"Then what did you-"

"What I was saying was," Larry interrupted, "is that this Guardian happened to be awaken around the time Greek mythology was known to be fact. The tale of Medusa was already in existence by the time someone came across this creature. Appearantly this dilophosaur has similar powers to Medusa's."

"And you want to wake it up out of this stone statue with that kind of power?"

"It's not in the stone statue, it _is_ the stone statue; and, yes, I want to wake it. But not here."

"Fine." Sebastian sighed defeated. "How do we do that?"

"Well, it was said that a Spartan warrior woke it after finding it. Appearently, it woke when it saw the '_challenge_' on the Spartan's shield."

"The, '_challenge_'?" Sebastian made air qoutes. "What exactly does that mean?"

"I assumed that it might deal with reflection of light of a certain type of surface in some sort of way." Larry looked down and placed a hand on his chin, thinking in depth.

"Interesting." Sebastian lowered his glasses and gazed into the stone eye of the dinosaur, examining it. "Any clue what kind of surface that might be?"

"No." Larry shook his head. "But I do think we should avoid putting anything reflective near its eyes." Larry gazed up at the Guardian to see Sebastian's glasses dangerously close to the creatures eyes. "Like your glasses, Sebastian!" Larry yelled. Sebastian nearly fell off the ladder.

"Geez, no need to yell. It's perfectly-" The Guardian's stone form started to rumble. Something was wrong. The stone was shaking vigorously. It wasn't until the left hand of the dilophosaur cracked through the stone did Larry realize what exactly was happening.

"Run! Get the hell out of here!" Larry shouted as he and Sebastian ran up the ramps. He repeated to everyone to get away and run to safety once at the the top of the hole.

In the hole, the Guardian Dilophosaurus managed to get both its arms free. It took advantage of its freed arms and began clawing away the stone of its legs, neck, and torso. It wasn't long at all before the Guardian was able to break a leg free of its confinement by kicking forward. Once the dinosaur planted its foot on the ground, it was pretty much free. With one last defiant thrash of its body, the Guardian shed itself of its stony prison, finally screeching out its unfinished primal yell it began so long ago.

**XXXXXX**

Daren took a small flashlight from his pocket and shined it in the area he believed the recent noise had come from. His knife was drawn and at the ready for an attack. To his surprise, though, it was not a burly man posied to strike that graced his flashlight. Nor was it a wild animal, or the such. It was a very small, fragile female. Though her eyes were closed, she seemed so familiar. In fact, she looked just like...

"Sa...Sa...Sarah?" Daren's breath caught in his throat. The woman lifted her eyeslids to reveal tears at the corner of her deep, dark blue eyes.

"Please, if your going to kill me, could you make it quick? Please?" Sarah begged. Daren's brain couldn't find the words to connect thought to conscious reasoning, so it did the best thing it could achieve for the moment; it shut down...again. And like that, Daren's eyes rolled back up into his head and his body tilted forward, crashing into the ground at Sarah's feet.

"Oh God!" Sarah jolted in shock. "HELP!" She called to the other men Daren had been with. "HELP, PLEASE! OVER HERE! DAREN MIGHT BE HURT!" They turned in her direction and dashed over to where her voice had come from. She couldn't figure out why she was helping the man she had just believed seconds prior was going to kill her. For some reason she had this instant pang of strong attachment to him when she saw his face up close.

"Daren, Daren?" Kevin slid down next to Daren and checked his pulse. He was alive. Jonah was right behind Kevin. He helped Kevin flip Daren over. Kevin shined a pocket flashlight in Daren's eyes. Sarah sat and watched the proceedings, silent.

"Is he alright?" Jonah questioned.

"Yeah, just out cold." Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. "Did you do th- Whoa..." Kevin was about to accuse the female who called out to them until he turned and saw her face.

"What?" Jonah turned to see what Kevin was looking at. "No...way..." Sarah's eyes nervously darted between the two of them.

"I...I didn't do it, I swear. He just fainted, and...and I didn't want him to be hurt. I was just trying to leave, I promise." Sarah's breaths came in short gasps.

"Jonah, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Kevin asked for confirmation. "Or am I hallucinating?"

"Dude..." Was all Jonah could say. "Dude..." And then, like Daren, Jonah face planted into the ground at Sarah's feet.

About an hour past midnight Daren woke up with a sore nose next to the campfire. Kevin was sitting next to him, and Jonah lay on other side of Kevin. Across from him...Sarah. She sat with her knees all the way into her chest with her arms around them.

"Sarah!" Daren jumped to his feet, but was greeted with a headache that forced him back to the ground.

"Take it slow, Daren." Kevin sat up to help.

"I'm fine." Daren waved him off. "I just want to talk to Sarah."

"Is that my name?"

"What?" Daren looked up to see Sarah staring at him.

"You keep calling me Sarah. Is that my name? Do you know who I am? Do you know how I got here? Do we know each other?" Sarah interrogated, her curiousity fueling her confidence.

"Of course that's you name. We've known each other since childhood." Daren felt a little hurt at her words. Daren walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Forgive me. I don't remember anything from my life." Sarah whispered softly. She looked directly into Daren's eyes. She can see the hurt in them. "I think I believe you, though. I feel like I can trust you for some reason." Sarah pauses and looks away. "I think...no...I feel deep down that we knew each other at some point. I knew it the moment I saw your face. In that instant, your name popped into my head...Daren." She gazed back into Daren's eyes. His eyes held a level of intimacy for her that she did not know how to return. But she wanted to so badly; she was determined to. That gaping hole in her heart seemed to close up whenever she looked at Daren. "I want to remember everything. Will you help me with that?"

Daren placed his arm around Sarah's shoulder. Suprisingly, she loosened up from her ball. "I promise you with every fiber of my being, Sarah, I will help you remember every bit of who you are, and what we were to each other." Daren reasured her.

"Thank you, Daren." She smiled.

Breaking through the serene mood of the thin night air was a screeching primal roar so powerful that it kicked dust up into the faces of the sleeping dinosaurs and their human partners. The unoccupied tents of Jonah and Daren flipped into the nearby trees while Samantha's and Jessica's tilted on their sides, which solicited a yell of fright from both girls. Jonah jumped to life next to Kevin and nearly fell into the fire, which was now a smoldering pile of embers due to the roar's shockwave. Daren did his best to shield Sarah as she cringed into a ball and covered her ears.

The dinosaurs snapped to immediate alertness in the direction the roar originated from. They were unphased by the shockwave of it as they waited for the primal screeching to end. Cipher made several low growls towards the raptors. In response, the raptors barked with a unique noise to their species before they ran off in to the dense brush together in the same direction. Pach honked and snorted several times towards the large T-rex. Cipher nodded his head. Pach nodded back before he jumped into the air and began to twirl at high velocity like a drill. He dove back down and disappeared from sight underground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sam burst from her tent, eyes wide with shock. She looked around the camp. Her eyes landed upon the new woman. "AND WHO THE HELL IS SHE?" Without the campfire, everything was nearly pitch black, but Sam could still make out that the woman in Daren's arms wasn't Jessica.

Jessica emerged timidly from her tent. "Is everything safe?" She peaked out first before finally deciding it was safe enough to fully step out. She didn't say anything, she just ran over to Kevin and buried her face in his chest.

"Is anyone going to answer my question?" Sam asked. Cipher lifted his head high into the sky and blasted a tremoring roar of his own. Everyone but Daren covered their ears again.

"The roar came from another Guardian." Daren explained, his face grim.

"And just how the hell did you know that?" Sam demanded. The abrupt disruption of sleep, and the presence of a new female was not helping her attitude.

"Because Cipher just challenged it to an Ancient's Contention." Daren paled.

**XXXXXX**

The Dilophosaurus shook the man in its mouth unitl it felt the snapping of bones. When it was sure he was dead it tossed the human aside. The Guardian glared at the 20 or so men firing their weapons at it about 100 yards away. The dinosaur had no clue what the black objects were supposed to do, it only saw them flash bright light. If anything was hitting it from the weapons, it definitely couldn't feel it. The Guardian became irritated at the idea that the humans believed they had the ability to harm it. The Guardian snorted in disgust as its yellow slitted eyes flashed blue momentarily.

"I can't...I can't move my legs!" One of the men yelled.

"Wha- I can't either!" Another shouted.

"MY ARM! IT'S...IT'S- AHHH AHHHHHH!" Soon all the men that were firing their weapons were screaming in fear as their bodies turned to stone. The Guardian scanned the area for any more humans that dare challenge its authourity. None did, for all the humans were running away into the bushes in panicked hysteria.

"Sebastian, get in the fucking jeep already, before we're the last people here to target!" Larry ordered.

"Just need one more picture!" Sebastian bargained as he snapped his final shot of the Guardian rampaging through their camp, snapping at running people at the edges of the brush. "Got it, Let's go!" Sebastian jumped into the jeep.

"Wait, what's that?" Larry pointed at two objects in the distant darkness sprinting out of the dense dry foliage on a bee line towards the Guardian.

"Looks like..." Sebastian zoomed into the high speed targets with his digital camera. "Looks like a velociraptor and a deinonychus." He said once they entered the area lit by flood lights. The birds of prey were barking and hissing at the dilophosaurus. The Guardian responded in kind with a screech as it opened its frill.

"There shouldn't be any other dinosaurs out here. We didn't bring any with us." Larry stated the obvious.

"Wait...something's coming out of the ground behind the raptors. It looks like a big drill." Sebastian zoomed in further. "It's a pachycephalosaurus! I didn't know it's ability was digging."

"It's Jonah's partner." Larry concluded. There was no other logically explanation. "Which means Daren's here too." He gritted his teeth.

"I think their about to duke it out!" Sebastian gasped.

"Who?"

"The three dinosaurs and the Guardian, who else."

"Give me that." Larry snatched the camera from Sebastian. He could see the raptors stalking a circle around the Guardian while the pachycephalosaur continued to honk wildly at the large predator. The Guardian seemed irritated at the fact that something had the audacity to challenge it.

Larry saw the Guardian's eyes flash blue for a second time that night, but this time its gaze was fixed on Jonah's partner. The dilophosaurus screeched at the herbivore as it became solid stone in its defensive stance. The Guardian seemed satisfied with its work as it began to turn to one of the raptors. That is until it noticed the statue of its latest victim shaking vigourusly.

"Holy crap." Larry zoomed in further to the shaking stone pachycephalosaurus. "I think it's trying to break free." Larry watched in awe as the dinosaur broke it's tail free first. The herbivore's freed tail started to twirl at high speed like a drill, and proceeded to quickly swipe over the stone body, chipping away chunks of stone and freeing its owner within seconds. Jonah's partner gave a defiant shrill honk towards the surpised Guardian.

"That must be one powerful earth oriented dinosaur to break free so easily from an earth Guardian's powers." Sebastian said, now gazing at the fight through a pair of binoculars. Larry made a negative comment, but his words were drowned out by a roar that blasted through and over the dense shrubbery. It toppled tents and tables that heavy equipment sat upon. The roar was so powerful and full of force Larry and Sebastian had to cover their ears.

The Guardian Dilophosaurus, on instinct, ignored the three smaller dinosaurs for the greater challenge that had just acknowledged its presence. The dilophosaur recognized it had been challenged to an Ancient's Contention, which only another Guardian could do. It hastily declined the confrontation with a harsh shrill that it shot back out through the night air. Now that another Guardian knew that it was awake, it was going to seek a place to hide.

Pach, Vector, and Pod continued to try and hold the Guardian in place to not let it escape, but the Guardian had other plans. With a single circling sweep of the dilophosaur's tail, it knocked all the dinosaur partners away in seperate directions. Before either could rise to regroup, the Guardian spat three huge, perfectly accurate venom wads at the other dinosaurs. The gunky venom pinned all three down to the dusty ground, leaving only their heads exposed. The Guardian hissed satisfactorily. It then rammed its crest into the ground, creating a crater that it begin to dig into and tunnel its way underground and out of sight of Larry's camp.

The dinosaur partners contiued to struggle to get free. Pod tried to breath fire onto the tar like substance, but it had no effect other than making it smell worse. Pach tried his drill tail again but the venomous gunk was too thick to get his tail spinning. Vector could only thrash against the restraint of the venom spits since his abilities wouldn't help him in this situation.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Larry drove the jeep next to Pach. "Looks like your in a bind with no partner to help." Pach snorted his discontent at Larry's presence. "Maybe I should take care of you now, so I don't have to deal with you again." Larry was about to step out of the jeep just as it was over turned and flipped a good 30 yards away. He and Sebastian tumbled out of the vehicle to safety before the jeep caught fire.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Larry and Sebastian shouted in unison at the sight of an overly large, growling, pissed-off looking T-rex standing where their jeep was originally.

"Hiya." Daren greeted Larry cheerfully, walking out from the dense brush to stand next to Cipher.

"YOU!" Larry gritted his teeth. "I should've known you wouldn't be far behind your little dinosaur pack."

"Larry, have you met Cipherdias?" Daren asked nonchalantly. Larry didn't give the curtesy of an answer, so Daren continued. "I don't think you have? Cipher, would you be so kind as to introduce yourself." The Tyrannnosaurus gave a deafening roar towards Larry and Sebastian.

"You bastard." Larry hit his fist on the ground.

"Yeah...well...this is the point where you run." Daren grinned. Cipher slammed his tail on the ground causing a wide and deep fissure to open underneath it. The fissure headed straight for Larry and Sebastian. The two fumbled to their feet and sprinted for the opposite side of the camp perimeter with the fissure close on their heels. When the two dove into brush Daren patted Cipher on ther leg. The T-rex ceased his fissure at that point.

"What'd we miss?" Sam and Kevin burst through the bushes, completely out of breath.

"Well-" Daren began.

"POD!" Sam screamed. She rushed to her struggling deinonychus trapped in gunky venom.

"Nevermind then." Daren sighed.

"What is this stuff?" Sam reached out a hand.

"Don't touch it!" Kevin warned her just as she was about to pull on it. He looked over Vector to see if he was injured. "Our partners are fine, though I doubt I can say the same for us if we touch it." Cipher sniffed the substance, then rumbled something to Daren.

"It's venom." Daren informed the others. "Which means the Guardian is a Dilophosaurus."

"How do we get it off?" Sam asked, frantic. In response, Cipher stomped the ground and made a low, inaudible rumble. The roots of the nearby plantlife extended from the ground and dug into the venom covering Pod, Pach, and Vector. The roots grew through the venom at an abnormally fast rate until they interlocked with each other. Cipher gave another low, inaudible rumble. At a blinding speed, the venom was absorbed into the roots of the plants, completely clearing all of it off the dinosaurs. The few plants of the roots that absorbed the substance instantly began to wither and die around the area.

"Haven't seen Cipher do that before." Kevin said while trying to fend of the licks of his excited velociraptor partner.

"Pod!" Sam nearly squeezed her partner to death in a bear hug. The raptor was weezing for air. "I was so worried about you."

"Where's Sarah, Jonah, and Jessica?" Daren asked after realizing they weren't around.

"They're walking here slowly, because of Sarah's spranged ankle." Kevin answered.

"Alright. Pach!" Daren called the dinosaur's attention. Pach gave a nod that he was listening. "Make sure Jonah, Sarah, and Jessica get here safely. I don't want anything to happen to any of them." A big grin crossed Daren's face. "Especially since we just found our long lost founder again. Okay?" Pach nodded his understanding, and then tunneled his way into the earth. Daren relaxed his self a bit by leaning on Cipher's leg with all immediate threats at bay for the time being.

Without warning, though, Cipher picked Daren up by the collar of his shirt between his teeth. This was in no shape or form a suprise to Daren. Cipher often did it when he wanted to show something to Daren without having him protest or refuse to see what it was. Daren just sighed in discontent as Cipher carried him to the freshly dug hole left behind by the Guardian. The rex placed his partner infront of the hole and began to speak to him with his growls and rumbles.

"Really?" Daren placed a hand on his chin. "So not only did it deny your request for an Ancient's Contention, but it ran away too." Cipher spoke to Daren again, but at greater length this time. Sam and Kevin watched on with great interest. Daren's features hardened at Cipher's "words". "So we need to make a new plan and fast, in other words, right?" Daren confirmed with the rex. Cipher nodded.

"What's going on now?" Sam's curiousity got the better of her.

"Well, we have a run away Guardian, first off." Daren paced back and forth. "Second off, if what Cipher says is right, then said Guardian is heading straight for the capital of Australia, and it's going to wreak some havoc." Sam and Kevin deadpanned.

**XXXXXX**

_7:00 am on beaches of Sydney Australia. (6-7 hours after Larry's campsite incident)_

"It's finally nice to be on vacation. It doesn't get any better than this. Right Silvera." The 18 year old Michael Ryukin, known better as "Darkfire" in his profession, was layed back on the farthest side of the crowded beach, away from any human contact. It wasn't because he hated the crowds. It was more because of his partner hated crowds. And crowds of people probably wouldn't take to kindly to her presence anyway.

Silvera, his velociraptor partner, nodded in agreement. She was lying at the edge of the beach where the sand met the water. She was enjoying the feel of the ocean water splashing against her sides. However, her peace was disturbed by the screams of the humans further down the beach. She and Michael instantly sat up to see what could rouse the crowd into such an uproar.

"I was not expecting that!" Michael yelled at the sight of the head and body of a Dilophosaurus bursting through the sand underneath the feet of the beachgoers. The dilophosaurus slammed its claws into the sand to pull the rest of its body from the underground. With long strides and determined steps, the dinosaur screeched at anyone that stood in its direct path towards the nearest city.

The first building the dinosaur reached, it demolished it with a single slam from its tail. It then ran through the remaining standing structures of the apartment-like building to make them collaspe as well. It qucikly moved on to the next, larger building. The dilophosaur clawed its way into the larger the building relative ease. From the inside, screams of people could be heard. Soon after, six people could be seen running for their lives from the front entrance as the building started to crumble piece by piece to its very foundation. With the rubble of the second building at its feet, the dilophosaurus gave a screeching roar with its frill displayed in full glory.

"Looks like our vacation got cut short, Silvera!" Michael snapped his fingers to produce a small orange and black tinted ball of flame in his hand. He tossed the ball of flame the distance to reach the dilophosaurus, smacking it dead in the face with his accurate toss. The large carnivore hissed in annoyance turning to face its new challengers. Silvera dashed to her partner and nudged him. Michael understood and jumped onto her back, and let her legs do the running for the both of them. "Looks like Darkfire and Silvera are going to have to work some overtime."

The Dilophosaurus roared out at its escaping challenge. It gave chase to the fleeing velociraptor and human. Silvera was having a hard time keeping her distance from the larger carnivore while it chased her down the beach. The sand and the extra weight was making it arduous to maintain a high speed; on the other hand, the dilophosaurus was easily keeping pace due to its affiliation with all things earth and ground. The fact that it was shooting wads of venom at the raptor, forcing her to weave and dodge wasn't helping any either.

Silvera growled and barked to her partner. He laughed at what she said. "Yeah, he's definately going to pay us over time for this."

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Sarah is found and the first Guardian is finally revealed. And along with it, a new person as well. Look forward to a dino-battle in the next chap. It should be much more than the short confrontation in this chapter. Let me know how you think things are going along so far in the story too. <em>**


	11. Ch10 Hey Guardian! Hey Guardian!

**Hey Guardian! Hey Guardian!**

A bridge crumbled on to the beach, kicking up plumes of sand in its destructive wake. A stinging cloud of sand washed over the pedestrians as they ran further down the shore line to avoid the debris from the bridge. However, one person and his dinosaur partner stayed behind. He and his partner sat crouched behind the cover of a stone ramp that was used to slide boats into the water. He slowly peeked over the edge of the ramp just as the Dilophosaurus slammed a heavy foot on to the remains of the bridge that now lay strewn across the beach. The Guardian unleashed a satisfied roar at the destruction it had caused.

Darkfire turned to his partner Silvera. "Oh yeah, Daren is definitely paying us overtime for this." The velociraptor nodded in agreement.

**XXXXXX**

"How do you propose we stop it?" Sam questioned Daren. His constant pacing around the plane with no answers was getting on her nerves.

"I don't know, honestly." He finally responded. "We've never dealt with a Guardian that actually made it into a highly populated area."

"We could just send Cipher in to subdue the Guardian." Jonah suggested.

"But then that still leaves the problem of transporting a two ton dinosaur out of a city." Daren pointed out. "Well, maybe we can rig a-"

'_Hey Guardian! Hey Guardian!_

_ Ancient friends to the boys and girls!_

__Hey Guardian! Hey Guardian!__

__Champions of the dinosaur world!__

__Hey Guardian! Hey Guar-'__

__'BEEP'__

Everyone, including the dinosaurs, ceased what they were doing to stare a the culprit.

"What?" Jonah looked to everyone. "It's my ringtone. Don't judge me." He defended as he showed everyone his phone.

"Was that '_Hey Digimon_'?" Kevin sat up from his laid back position against a strapped down crate.

"Yeah, I modified it a bit." Jonah stated proudly.

"Oh yeah, I'm definitely judging." Kevin remarked. Jonah waved him off as he immersed himself in his phone conversation.

"Really?...No way, already?...Yeah, we didn't bring that with us, sorry...I told you that you should have went to Komodo...Well, it's not my fault you didn't want to hang around big venomous lizards...Well, apparently you're getting to anyway." The group could only make out what Jonah was saying in the conversation, but it seemed that whoever was on the other line was not happy. There was a long pause for a few minutes before Jonah spoke again. "Well you don't have to scream at me." Jonah held the phone away from his ear. "Alright, alright just hold tight for one more hour and we'll be there." Jonah ended the call.

"Just what was all that about?" Jessica asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Well the call was originally for Daren, but either his phone's off, or not here." Jonah explained.

"Was it actually important, because we have more pressing matters at hand at the moment." Daren tapped his foot impatiently.

"Oh, that was Darkfire. He says you're paying him triple overtime for having to deal with the Dilophosaurus since 7:00 this morning." Jonah stated nonchalantly.

"What!?" Daren shouted. "Why is Darkfire fighting a Guardian by himself!? Why is he in Australia in the first place!?"

"He and Silvera are on vacation." Kevin answered. "I let them have one when they got back from their last mission. It was when you were out cold for the second time."

"I was never informed of this." Daren scowled.

"Maybe if you read the papers that were on your desk before we left..." Jonah hinted.

"Okay, fine." Daren conceded. "But if you knew he and his partner were in Australia, why didn't you let me know to contact him before we arrived here?"

"We didn't know." Kevin shrugged. "It's your and Jonah's policy, remember? When field agents are on vacation, they don't have to reveal their location if they don't want to."

"Remind me to change that later." Daren sighed. "Wait..." Daren froze as what Jonah had said finally suck in entirely. "Did he say TRIPLE OVERTIME!?" Jonah nodded. "He already gets paid a small fortune, geez. What does he-"

"Um, question?" Sam interrupted. "Who's Darkfire and Silvera? Another field team of yours?"

"Yes. Darkfire is one of the two people on the island who's almost as experienced with his partner as Jonah or me." Daren explained. "At first I was pretty against letting an 18-year-old do missions on his own, but he proved otherwise."

"And Silvera is his partner?" Jessica chimed in.

"Indeed." Jonah confirmed. "She's actually quite a rare velociraptor." Vector jumped up to attention from his laying position on Cipher's back at the mention of a female velociraptor.

"Why's that? Isn't a velociraptor the same as any other velociraptor." Jessica inquired.

"Normally, yeah, but Silvera has more than one natural orientation." Jonah continued. "You'll see what I mean when you meet her."

"Which should be pretty soon here. Our jump is coming up." Daren was already putting on his chute.

"Um, question...again." Sam pointed. "What about her?"

"Huh, me?" Sarah was caught off guard. She had just been listening to everyone without any clue to what was going on. "I-I um..."

"She'll be jumping with us!" Jonah shouted as he sprinted from the back of the plane past everyone, and dove out the back bay door. Sarah could have sworn she heard him yelling something along the lines 'I love this job' as spun through the sky.

"Umm, can I not?" Sarah gritted her teeth.

"Sorry, not optional." Daren shrugged. "You'll be safer with us and the dinosaurs. Speaking of which," Daren turned to the four dinosaurs, "you guys head out next."

Vector perked up at hearing this. He, unlike his partner, loved being completely weightless. Vector proceeded to nudge a reluctant Pod and Pach to the bay door's edge. He tried to force them off, but they weren't budging, and it didn't help Vector any that he was the smallest of the group. Frustrated, Vector turned to the lounging Tyrannosaur in the back of the plane that had been amusedly watching the events. By recruiting a helpful shove from Cipher's tail, Pod and Pach were sent panicking into the sky. Vector relinquished a few high-pitched chirps of success. He quickly dove out of the plane in the form of a miniature tornado, followed closely behind by Cipher.

After watching all of this Daren could only shake his head and smile. Sarah, on the other hand, had burst out into full-blown laughter from the antics. She was laughing so hard tears were coming to her eyes.

"That was absolutely hilarious." Sarah said wiping her face. "No wonder you enjoy their company so much."

"I'm going to go make sure Vector doesn't give them too much of a scare." Daren waved as he stepped backwards out the door. "See you on the ground!"

"Alright love birds, you're next." Sam smiled.

"Quit calling us that." Jessica grumbled with a furious blush. She and Kevin stood next to each other at the door's edge, neither wanting to jump first.

"Oh for the love of- Argh! Just jump!" Sam shoved the two out of the plane. Their unified scream was pretty comedic. "That leaves just you and I." Sam turned to Sarah. "You ready?" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...but can I ask you something first." Sarah twiddled her thumbs.

"We only have a few more minutes. What is it?" Sam scowled.

"Do you know why Daren looks at me the way he does?"

This took Sam by surprise. "Come again?"

"You know, that far off look he gives me like he's seeing someone there that's returning the same look." Sarah noticed Samantha's body tense up slightly. "Sorry if I struck a nerve. You don't have to answer. It's just that I noticed only you and Jonah really seem to realize he does it."

Sam released a heavy sigh before speaking. "Just know that he loves you...a lot."

Sarah wasn't terribly surprised by that bit of information, but it was hard to ignore the shift in Sam's demeanor towards her. "Do _you_ love him?" Sam visibly twitched.

"Let's go, time to jump." The blonde paleontologist offered her hand to Sarah while facing the bay door. Sarah didn't push the question any further.

_Noon- Sydney Australia. (5 hours since Guardian Dilophosaurus arrived on the beach, and 10 minutes after everyone landed)_

The echoing roar of a Tyrannosaurus rex dominated the landscape as it slammed its head into the side of a Dilophosaurus. The dilophosaurus was knocked clean off its feet from the reeling blow, rolling on to its side into a nearby building, completely crushing the wall. The remaining building left standing fell on top of the dinosaur, burying it. Cipher roared triumphant, despite the knowing fight was far from over. It played to more of taunt than anything else.

The Guardian burst forth from the rocky shambles of the toppled building with a roar in return as it approached the T-rex. It wasn't going to back down, despite being outclassed by sheer size alone. Its eyes flashed a brilliant blue as it glared intensely at its opposition. The Tyrannosaurus Rex slowly began to become encased in stone like the humans who had opposed the Guardian before. The Guardian Dilophosaurus poured more effort into the power knowing that it was dealing with another Guardian.

The rex roared defiantly as the last of its body became encased entirely in stone. Satisfied the dilophosaurus ceased its intense glare, and started to charge at the huge statue to break it to pieces. Ramming crests first, the Guardian Dilophosaurus received a nasty headache when the stone did not crumble under its power. It recoiled in pain, shaking its head vigorously.

"Daren we got problems!" Kevin yelled as he watched the dilophosaurus ram Cipher's statuesque body a second time with the same result as the first attempt.

"Not now Kevin, me and Michael are trying to do something." Daren growled.

"How many times do I have to tell you call me Darkfire?!" Darkfire and Daren both had their backs turned to the battle. Daren was digging and tossing sand everywhere while Darkfire was building sand into cones of various shape and size.

"Cipher is a giant statue!" Sam threw in her five cents to the conversation.

"I. Am. Aware." Daren continued to ignore the panic.

"So do something!" Jessica panicked as the dilophosaur went for a third blow, but this time with its claws. "Why won't you let Vector or Pod help? And where is Pach and Jonah?"

"Because they'll interfere with the plan right now." Darkfire answered. "And Jonah is with Pach aiding the plan."

"But Cipher-" Sam began.

"Is completely capable and competent of fighting another Guardian." Daren grinned at everyone. "I have faith in his abilities. So should the rest of you." Daren nodded over to the where the battle was taking place. The group turned their attention back to the battle.

The stone Cipher's eyes flashed the same brilliant blue as the Guardian Dilophosaurus. The stone surrounding him fell away to expose the T-rex underneath was now encased in pure diamond. With a turbulent shake, Cipher broke the thin layer of diamond coating his body. The Tyrannosaur stomped towards the Guardian with a mighty bellow. The dilophosaurus screeched in protest as it took a step back from Cipher. It was officially intimidated by the rex.

"I see Cipher has the upper hand." Jonah appeared from a tunnel behind the group on the beach.

"Holy!...When the hell did you get here!?" Sarah jumped back a few feet. She was the first to notice his appearance.

"Yeah, he does that. You'll get used to it." Daren said.

"Pretty impressive how he compressed the carbon in the stone surrounding his body to the point of becoming diamond." Jonah complimented with a nod. "Good stall tactic."

"He let himself get statue-fied on purpose? No way." Jessica blinked.

"That's why the Guardian seemed so upset. It wasn't expecting the stone to be that hard in the first place." Sam concluded.

"You guys finished yet? Pach's in position." Jonah inquired.

"Last one." Darkfire shaped the cone of sand. He quickly applied an oven like heat through his hands to solidify it to keep its shape. "Done. That makes 25."

"Perfect. That's more than enough." Jonah said. "Kevin, we're going to need you and Vector to transport these to the Sydney Opera House."

"How far is that?" Kevin and Vector started to have swirling wind around their feet.

"Nearly four miles in a straight shot." Darkfire stood up, cracking his neck and knuckles in the process. "We're on Balmoral Beach so you'll have to deal with traffic getting there."

"That would endanger too many people." Jessica shook her head.

"Agreed." Kevin nodded. "We'll have to take the long way." Vector tilted his head in confusion. "We are going to have to travel over the water." Kevin clarified for his partner. Vector barked a gnarly honking noise in protest. "I know, but we risk hurting people." The velociraptor hissed his dissatisfied agreement.

"Alright, then be prepared for at least three extra miles." Darkfire warned.

"Don't worry." Kevin reassured. The makings of a swirling tornado formed around him and his partner. "We got this." The tornado engulfed their forms, and sucked in the solid cone sand Darkfire and Daren had made. The swirling twister kicked up granules of sand and debris as it headed out over the water at a breakneck speed.

Darkfire turned to Daren. "Think we should have told them to watch out for boats?" A small speed boat crashed onto the beach at that very moment. Sarah ducked as the engine and rudder went flying over her head.

"Nah, they should be fine." Daren waved it off. "Now we just need Cipher to force that Guardian to dig again. Jonah you know what to do when that happens."

"Yep, you guys can start making your way to the opera house. I'm all good here." Jonah gave a thumbs up. "You can use the tunnel I used to get here," He pointed to the ground behind his self. "but you'll have to go one by one. It should still be quicker than over land though."

"You heard the man, let's move." Darkfire jumped into the hole followed closely by Silvera.

"Ladies first." Daren performed a bow with exaggerated movements. Jessica jumped in with surprisingly little complaint. Sam jumped in next. She was eager to see what the tunnels looked like on the inside that Pach always made.

"Great, more dirt." Sarah groaned as she looked down the hole. She gazed up at Daren with a quirked eyebrow. "Didn't I just leave this environment?"

"I have a better question." Daren proposed. "Why am I the only one who can't do that thing with their eyebrows!" He tried to raise an eyebrow, but only succeeded In making ridiculous funny faces, and making Sarah laugh. "What are you laughing at? Aren't you suppose to be in the hole already?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Sarah's laughter echoed through the tunnel as she continued the descent.

"See you at the opera house." Daren jumped in and waved to Jonah. Jonah nodded and returned to watching the fight.

Cipher bit down into the Guardian Dilophosaur's tail. The tyrannosaurs' neck muscles flexed as he lifted and spun his head to throw the dilophosaur into a three-story building. The dinosaur crashed through the structure, and into the bottom floor of the building behind it. The building came tumbling down into the buildings next to it, causing a domino effect of destruction to the immediate area. Cipher opened his maw to reveal an inferno of fire deep within his throat. He unleashed a torrent of hellfire over the collapsed structures the dilophosaurus now lay under.

The Guardian Dilophosaurus wailed in pain which it used as incentive to unbury itself. Chunks of building were sent flying at Cipher forcing him to cut off his flames and dodge debris. The Guardian came out screeching with its frill on full display and rattling to make itself seem more powerful and lager. It was a last-ditch effort for it to avoid a losing confrontation by using intimidation. It didn't work, for Cipher was already igniting his inferno of flames from deep within. Noticing the action, The Guardian slammed its crest into the ground at its feet, making a huge crater. It hastily dug its way to a retreat.

"Bingo." Jonah smiled as he placed his two fingers between his lips. The inhuman sound of his whistle traveled to the waiting ears of his pachycephalosaurus. Jonah knew that at the moment the Guardian would take the easiest and fastest escape route, which would be the path of least resistance. Its instincts would guide it to dig where the ground was loosest, so Jonah had Pach stir up the dirt underground to lead it to the Sydney Opera House. But just in case the Guardian was tempted to stray, Jonah currently had Pach drilling a fresh tunneling directly in front of the Guardian.

"Hey Guardian! Hey Guardian! Champion of the dinosaur world!" Jonah sang out to Cipher, and waved his hands to grab the rex's attention. "Mind giving me a lift to the Sydney Opera House?"

**XXXXXX**

_Sydney Australia (Sydney Opera House)_

"Those cones set up?" Daren asked Kevin.

"That was easy. The hard part was getting everyone to evacuate. But it didn't take long once they got a good look at Vector." Kevin cheesed.

"Excellent. Now that everyone knows their parts, we just have to play the waiting game."

After hearing Kevin, a thought occurred to Sarah. "Hey, Daren, what are you going to do when the news shows up? We are in a very public spot, and we sent a lot of people away."

"...fuck."

"Really, you didn't consider this part of your plan!?" Kevin yelled.

"Honestly, no." Daren burst out laughing. "It's actually kind of funny when you think about it."

"No! It's not!" Kevin's retort was completely drowned out by Daren's hysterical laughter. "Daren are you even listening! Daren! DAREN!"

"He's always doing stuff like this, I swear." Darkfire shook his head. Silvera nodded her agreement.

Samantha sighed, "Why are guys so loud?" She looked to her deinonychus for answesrs. He only tilted his head in return.

"It does get annoying." Jessica plugged her ears with her fingers.

"I don't know." Sarah titled her head. "Their silliness is kind of cute and funny." She started to chuckle. "Reminds me of- AAAAHHH!" Sarah dropped to her knees in mid sentence while grasping her head. Her body racking migraine was relentlessly piercing her mind. She could feel the familiar sensation of those fiery spikes shooting through her body.

"Sarah!" Sam and Jessica restrained the lost founder before she could start slamming her head against the concrete. Daren, Kevin, and Darkfire rushed to the girls' side.

Kevin knelt felt face level with the thrashing woman to examine her better. "Sarah?! Sarah talk to me, what's going on?"

"My...my head..." She cringed through tears. "...pain...can't...take it."

"Kevin, what the hell is happening?" Daren was on the verge of panic.

"Severe migraine. What caused this to happen?" Kevin's directed his question towards Sam and Jessica.

"I don't know, she was just saying something about how she remembered something from watching you two goof off!" Jessica responded. "Then she just started yelling."

"Make it stop...please..." Sarah's agony was only increasing. Her vision blurred and she verged on blacking out.

"Her mind might be fighting off repressed memories, and the trauma that goes with them." Kevin deduced.

"Let me try something." Daren placed his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "Sarah, look at me." She shook her head, refusing to do as asked. "Sarah Farroheat, look at me and I promise everything is going to be okay." Sarah's reluctant eyes turned to Daren's hazy form. However, her vision's blur soon lessened, and her mind began to center focus on the man in front of her. He was a source of calm in the storm of her mind. Slowly, the migraine started to subside.

"Daren?" Sarah began to remember, in part, who she once was. "Daren Phoenix."

"Yes, I'm right here." Daren gleaned normalcy returning to Sarah's sapphire irises. He released a breath he hadn't realized he had held. "You scared the shit out of us."

"I'm...I'm fine." Sarah wiped the tears from her face with a smile. "Just all little dizzy is all."

"Phew." Kevin fell onto his back. "That could have been much worse."

"I thought I might have lost you a second time." Daren sighed.

"Are you kidding. I'm not going anywhere, Buddy." Sarah patted Daren's still perched hands on her shoulders. "That's why you can let go of me now." She laughed. However, Daren's slack-jawed expression puzzled her.

"What did you just call me?" Daren blinked.

"I said-"

Fracturing the ground beneath the opera house, The dilophosaurus erupted from beneath the earth with an ear-splitting shrill cry not 30 yards from the group. Stone and rubble ruptured forth from the dinosaur's immediate hole as it slammed its claws into the ground above. Anchoring itself, the Guardian hoisted its mass with a hefty pull, shaking the residual dirt from his form.

Before surveying its surroundings, the Guardian's nose huffed and inhaled familiar scents. The dilophosaurus craned its neck to its left to spot the humans that dared have the audacity to bring other dinosaurs, as well as, another Guardian to challenge its authority. With brilliant colors of red and yellow the frill of the Guardian shot open in a threatening display. Coupled with the shockwave of a screech that kicked up nearby loose stones, and its quaking advance, it was clear the Guardian Dilophosaurus was pissed.

"Never a dull moment with you guys." Sarah laughed half-heartedly.

"You could say that." Daren grinned. "Kevin, you know what to do."

"I'm on it." Kevin ran straight towards the Guardian. "Vector, jump!" He shouted at the top of the building. A miniature tornado came spiraling down behind the dilophosaur, and circled it. Kevin joined his partner in the whirlwind frenzy making a second tornado, and disorienting the Guardian.

"Sam, Michael, you two are up." Daren pointed.

"Already a step ahead of you." Darkfire, Sam, Silvera, and Pod were all angled off to either side of the Guardian. Inhaling as much air as possible both humans and raptors unleashed a stream of flame into the whirlwind. Darkfire's, remaining true to his moniker, was tinted black and orange. The result was a rising black twister of fire fed by the oxygen heavy whirlwind. Angered and confused, the Guardian roared out in protest.

"That won't hold it for long. Let's move to our positions." Daren, Sarah, and Jessica ran through the entrance and into the opera house.

The Guardian only remained befuddled for a short period. Gathering toxins in its throat to counteract the fire, the dilophosaurus aimed at the four fire producing sources outside the twister. With a stream concentrated and equal in strength to a fire hose, the Guardian spun and unleashed a fire-retardant fluid that knocked the humans and raptors away from the whirlwind. And with a well placed stomp, the earth affiliated dinosaur shook the ground surrounding it enough to cause both human and raptor tornados to trip and tumble away at high speed.

"Well, that was pretty dickish of you!" Darkfire shouted at the Guardian as he rubbed his sore butt.

"Please tell me whatever it is you spit on me will wash out of my hair!?" Sam groaned. The clear thick viscous substance prevented her from igniting fire. The dilophosaurus growled in disapproval at the humans' comments. It moved towards Samantha, since she was the closest. "Don't get mad at us. We're just the distraction." Sam shrugged away from the creatures fast reaching teeth, but watched as the dilophosaurus was instead suddenly dragged back by its tail.

"That's right." Jonah stood next to Cipher, and pat him on the leg. "That's because this guy is the main attraction." Whipping his head forward, Cipherdias tossed the dangling dilophosaurus over Sam's head, and through the side of the Sydney Opera House, effectively demolishing a wall. Cipher held his posture high and reared back on one leg to increase his intake of air. Coming down in a forceful quaking stomp, Cipher relinquished a roar so deafening the initial percussion was felt before the sound was even heard. The sound itself shook everyone to their core while blurring their vision, and left them with ringing ears afterwards.

"THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Darkfire bellowed out while twisting fingers in his ears. He wasn't sure if he was yelling because he was upset, or because he believed his hearing was gone...maybe a little of both.

"That was an Ancient's Contention." Daren smirked.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: This story has been long overdue for a new chapter. Going on two years and approaching three now. That's ridiculous. I'm not sure if anyone even reads this one, but that's perfectly fine. I love writing its craziness anyways. For those who do read this, please let me know where I can better develop romance for that seems to be my weak point in a lot of writings. Any constructive criticism is always appreciated. Thanks and please don't stab me with pitchforks.<em>**


End file.
